


End to End of the Spectrum

by StruckByThePlague



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Organization XII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruckByThePlague/pseuds/StruckByThePlague
Summary: MADE BEFORE KINGDOM HEARTS THREE WAS RELEASEDTrue childhood friends never lose touch. Sometimes, those close friendships can become something much more if the opportunities arise and each person allows them too. Hardships only seem to bring Lea and Isa closer throughout their entire lives even if they had a rough middle. In the end, their life ended up being what most could only dream of.





	1. Chapter 1

The fair was in town and I use to get so excited about it, meeting new people was my favorite thing, but I usually never stayed in contact with them...so they probably just forgot about me anyways, but riding the rides was fun and the food was yummy and I loved the animals especially the goats. My mom took me into the goat barn and a large grin appeared on my face at seeing the friendly animals. I went up to one that was still a baby and they were being super friendly with me. They were licking my hand and letting me pet them. My mom came to my side and asked “Find a furry friend already?”

“Yup!” I cried happily as I took my lolly pop out of my mouth with my clean hand.

“Good. Wait here. I’ll go get us each a wrist band for rides, okay?” my mother told me. I gave a small nod and as she began walking away I reminded her worriedly “I’ll be right here, got it memorized?” My mom looked back and smiled with a nod and saluted me as she went off. I sighed, but I put my sucker back in my mouth and started petting the goat again.

“That one really likes” a boy’s voice sounded and I looked my side to see some kid with blue hair suddenly standing next to me. Taking my lolly back out, I nodded and said “Yup. They really like being pet on the neck.” The boy smiled and introduced “I’m Isa.”

“I’m Lea! Got it memorized?” I introduced as well.

“Huh? I just met you, how do you expect me to remember your name that fast?” Isa laughed a bit which made me feel a bit bad before he added “It’s an easy name to remember at least. Not like Isa anyways.”  
“I can remember something that sounds that cool, Isa” I told him smiling. He shared my grin just as the goat went up to him.

“You said he likes it on the neck, Lea?” Isa asked and I nodded sucking on my lolly again.

“Isn’t it friendly?” I exclaimed.

“Yeah, just like you.”

“Well we are friends now” I told him and Isa just laughed. I asked a bit worried “We are friends now, right?” Isa gave me a strange look before asking “Do you want to be friends with me?” I quickly nodded since I didn’t really have any other friends and the blue haired boy grinned.

“Then I guess we are friends!” I couldn’t help but to jump around a bit out of happiness. I asked “Do you like rides?!” Isa nodded before questioning ‘Who doesn’t?” I answered with a giggle “Boring people.” He seemed to easily agree with that. I saw my mom walking up to me and I told her “Mom! This is Isa! He’s my new friend!”

“New friend? Then I suppose these wrist bands I got for us can go to you two instead.”

“Really?!” I yelped and my mom nodded causing me again to bounce around a bit. She laughed and put the wrist bands on both of us and told us “Come back to here when you two get hungry. I’ll be reading by the bench right outside this barn.” I yelped to her “We will!” My hand was then grabbed by Isa who said excitedly “Come on! I wanna go on the swings first!” I had no problem with that idea. I just warned “As long as we don’t go on anything that goes upside down.” As we halted in line he asked in a bit of a teasing voice “Are you scared or something? You’re tall enough.”

“NO! I’m not scared! I just....I get sick!” I lied. I actually really was scared of falling out or something like that, but I hoped Isa would understand that. He just gave me a smirk before letting it go, thankfully. Before we got on the ride, I put my sucker in its wrapper I kept in my pants and then shoved it back in.

“Can’t you just get a another one?”

“Yeah, when I finish this one. I don’t wanna waste it” I informed and Isa shook his head. Soon enough, we were able to get on the ride and I sat in back of him and strapped myself in. Isa turned in his seat and I stuck my tongue at him.

“Hey!” Isa commented and gave me the same treatment. We laughed before I tapped his seat a little and then waved innocently back. He gave me a glare. He must have realized now why I had sat in back of him.

“This is gonna be great!” I announced with excitement.

“Next time I’ll be the one tapping your seat!” Isa noted and stuck his tongue back out before we were lifted into the air and started going faster and faster and faster! I cried out in happiness from the ride and from the few times I got to tap my friend’s chair. Once the ride ended though, I was a bit disappointed, but I pointed to another ride “How about the Spider?” He stuck his tongue more out in disgust before mentioning “I like the ride, but not the creature.”

“You don’t like spiders?” I asked and Isa shook his head “Not really. We get them in our shower all the time. I’m not scared of them, I just always have that memory of them.” I commented with a grossed out look on my face “Eww....”

“Yeah...” Isa simply answered. At that, we hurried over to the ride and got in. As the ride I started going, it was different having a friend with me instead of my mom and I realized how small I was. There was so much room between us that I kept bumping into him and squishing him into the seat. At least he didn’t seem to mind. When we got off, the first thing he did was poke my stomach and remark “You’re really skinny, Lea.”

“So?” I asked with a shrug. As we began walking around, he mentioned “So do you eat?” I nodded and mentioned “Yeah, I eat all the time.” Isa seemed to pout a little as he mentioned “Lucky.... I need to watch my diet. At least my parents say I do.” Not the creepy way, but I look at his body and he seemed fine to me. I commented “You seem skinny to me.”

“I am right now, but my parents are scared if I eat anything with fat I’ll become a big, huge balloon” he told me. I frowned a bit and told him setting my hand on his shoulder “Then boy did you make the wrong friend. You won’t be thin for very long if you really do.” I laughed before I saw the Bumper Cars up ahead.

“Come on! Bumper Cars!” I excitedly yelped, grabbing his hand and he ran with me. There was a lot of other little kids thankfully and not too many adults. I questioned “You ever driven one before?” Isa shook his head and that made it a little more difficult. I mentioned thinking it would still be fun “Well, you can ride with me cause it’s a little weird to drive, but really fun. I’m an expert.” I said proudly pointing to myself. Isa folded his arms and teasingly glared at me.

“A ten year old can’t be an expert” he insisted.

“Huh? I’m not ten! I’m eleven and I’m gonna be twelve in a few months so meh!”

“I turn twelve in December so meh!” Isa again stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same. I then pointed out “HA! I’m older than you!” With a bit of a confusion, he tried to burst my bubble “Yeah, by...uh....when’s you’re birthday?”

“November thirteenth” I told him and he then continued as we got to head into the ride “Yeah, by two months and I want a blue one.” I insisted ignoring his first sentence “Really? Red is better.” Luckily, there was a red and blue one not in use so we grabbed that one. Isa giggled as he mentioned “I guess we both love our own hair then.” I glanced up at my hair which was pulled back in a ponytail today and said “Yeah, I guess we do. How do you have natural blue hair?”

“How do you have natural bright red hair? Like a fire truck?” he asked and I simply shrugged. Soon enough our ride started and both of us were laughing as I rammed into people. We took a few rough blows ourselves, but I gave more than received and that I had to be proud of.

** **

After a few more rides, Isa’s stomach growled and he smirked saying “I guess I’m getting hungry.”

“Me too. I want a cheeseburger with fries. What do you want?” I asked and Isa shrugged informing “I don’t know.....I never eat at the fair. My mom’s always with me and makes me eat healthy.” I waved off his words as I remarked “Healthy smealthy. You’re eleven! You should be able to eat as much as me and then be hungry again in a few hours because you’ve been running around! Like me!” Isa smiled and nodded. I smiled back and we then began walking back to my mom. Once she was in sight, we jogged up to her.

“Getting hungry, boys?” she asked and I nodded. I told her “I wanna cheeseburger with fries....wait, no, cheese curds and a Sprite and Isa wants the same thing.” I glanced to him to see him smiling and we looked back up to her and she simply laughed. My mom smiled as she commanded “Alright you two. Stay here on the bench and I’ll be back.” I nodded and then sat on my knees.

“You’re mom seems really cool, Lea” Isa mentioned and I smiled.

“Thanks and she is, so is my dad” I explained as my stomach growled loudly. Isa glanced at my stomach and laughed a bit.

“You really must be hungry.” I grinned and nodded to my friend’s words. We talked until my mom came back and told us “Alright a Sprite and a Pepsi because they ran out of Sprites, two cheeseburgers and a large cheese curds for you two to share.” She sat our food between us on the bench and I eagerly dug in. Isa was a little slower to eat, but once he took his first bite, he seemed to fall in love. My mom then asked “So, Isa? Where are your parents?” He answered after he swallowed “At home. I live not even a block away from the fair grounds so I always come here alone. This was just the first time I saw Lea.”

“Last year was a bit hard for him during this time. He’s had some hardships, but I am so happy you two met. You seem like you two are having fun as well” my mom mentioned and I became silent thinking of why last year was so hard for me, but I smiled up at Isa and informed “He’s awesome!” She smiled and posed “What do your parents do?”

“They both work at Cross Road Bank” Isa answered and before my mom could say anything, I jumped in “They do?! My dad works there!” My mom giggled at my excitement and Isa just seemed surprised. He asked me “So....does he ever talk about the Weaver’s?”

“He does to me. He says they’re the only ones who know how to do they’re job,” my mom laughed as she added, “He also told me they freaked out him because he ate meat...oh, I hope it’s alright it you are.”

“Probably not, but I don’t care. This is so good. My parents are health nuts.... I’d come here to eat like this, but I never really have any munny. I usually just go look at the animals.”

“Man, I’d be a blimp if I had to wait to eat junk food! This is my entire diet! I’d stock up and have to roll home.”

“Oh, not your entire diet, Lea. You like fruit and carrots at least” my mom mentioned and I shrugged as I stated “Yeah, but I rather eat like this.” I took a bite of the burger and smiled. Isa smiled too as he ate more and seemed to barely be able to finish off just his burger

“Are you full already?” I asked and he nodded. He took a drink of Sprite and after a small sip he asked “Is it suppose to burn....” I nearly choked on my food as I posed “You’ve never had soda?! You needed to meet me, Isa.” The blue haired boy just smiled and took another sip his soda. I told my mom “Hey, we’re gonna take a walk to the end of the grounds to that cave.”

“Be safe, honey and you too, Isa” she told us and I nodded. She gave me a small tote bag for our sodas and I took the cheese curds along with us. As we started walking, Isa burped really loud, but he looked a bit embarrassed by it too. He apologized “Sorry.... Excuse me.” I grinned and handed him the cheese curds and then took out my Pepsi and drank a bit before putting some pressure on my stomach and burping even louder than him. Isa had a confused look on his face, but he laughed.

“You are gross, Lea!” Isa insisted. I shook my head with a smile. I put my soda away and took back the cheese curds as I remarked “That’s not gross, this is though.” I felt another burp coming on and I let it out in his face. He playfully hit me saying “AH! That’s worse!” I laughed as I asked “Oh, come now. You’ve never heard someone else bletch before?” He stated with a giggle still in his voice “I have. It’s just.....you are the first to burp in my face though. Don’t make a habit of doing that.”

“Of what? This?” I asked as I burped towards him again Isa shoved me with a smile on his face. I laughed and caught back up with him.

“You’re an idiot, Lea. But, still the most fun person I’ve ever met probably in my life so, I hope you stick around” Isa insisted. I ate a few of cheese curds as I answered “Well, duh I’m gonna stick around..You’re the only person I’ve met so far that can handle me and I’m a hard one to handle.” He gave a shrug and remarked “You aren’t that bad. You’re just different than everyone else and that’s not something you see everyday.”

“What? You mean like everyone is turning to zombies like this,” I held out my arms and walked without bending my knees, “I only do what am told.” Isa burst into laughs and nodded as I began walking normally again. He replied with a huge grin “Uh, huh. Some of them even walk like that too.” I laughed myself. I was so happy Isa agreed with me and that he liked me. It was a first in a friendship. Soon though, we came upon a playground with a long tube to play in, but I found something interesting one time while playing here. With a mouth full of cheese curds and pointed to the tube and informed “It gets better than that. Trust me.” I told him and pulled Isa with me and went into the top hole. Once inside, I set my stuff down and used what little strength I had to pull up on a manhole cover and then shoved it aside. I climbed down the ladder as Isa looked confused and yet pretty amazed at my find. I then hopped down to the floor and we were now in a cave filled with jewels.

“Whoa...... Lea? This place is amazing! I didn’t even know it was here” Isa exclaimed. He added “It’s really dark in here, though.”

“That’s why I stay by the ladder....I don’t like the darkness” I mentioned. Isa commented going deeper “Really? I love it. It’s fun to play ghost in the graveyard. Though, you have to have a lot of friends....I use to hang out with these guys who were, like, a year a part each. They were were fun. There was four of them and then they’d have a friend over each and they had a huge house and huge backyard. I miss them...” That sounded like a lot of fun. I asked curiously “Why didn’t you all continue to hang around each other?”

“They moved.....” Isa replied frowning.

“Oh....well, my parents won’t. They love their house and so do I. Our house is pretty big. My room is huge and I have a bunch of flames everywhere and dragons! I like dragons a lot!” I excitedly announced and he smiled as he mentioned coming back towards the light “Dragons are pretty cool though. I prefer looking up at the stars though. I have a famous painting on my wall called... Star Night... Starry Night, something like that. But I had it painted on my wall.” I smiled as I remarked “That sounds awesome!” We shared a smile before I told him “I wanna head back up.”

“Alright. Next time we should bring a flashlight and go exploring” Isa suggested as I went up first. When we were both out, I shook my head and mentioned “No way! There’s gotta be dead people and monsters down there! I’m not exploring!” I then tried my best to push the manhole cover back on, but Isa was suddenly there helping. He smiled at me and said “I’d hold your hand.” Isa smiled and I gave him an odd look.

“Right. Hey, wanna hang here for a little bit then go on more rides?” I suggested and Isa nodded as he sat next to me in the tube. I grabbed my mom’s tote and handed Isa his soda and then the cheese curds and offered “You sure you don’t want any?” He glanced to me and looked at them they were going to bite him.

“I’m still full from that burger. That was really filling. I don’t much chances to eat meat” Isa commented and I pleaded “Aw, I know, but come on, you gotta try at least one!” He glared a bit at me at me and said “Lea, I said no.”

“Don’t you wanna try one?”

“They smell good, but I’m full” Isa insisted, but I knew I was gonna eat all these before he got a chance to try one. I took a small one and pushed it into Isa’s mouth where he then proceeded to bite me. I took my finger back shaking it as I yelled “You bit me!” He yelled back “You put your finger in my mouth! This is good and if I puke, it’s your fault!”

“Fine! I’m eating the rest of these now! I just wanted you to try one and now I got you to do that.” I felt rather proud of myself even though my finger hurt now, but still, mission accomplished. Isa swallowed as he mentioned “You can be so needy sometimes, Lea.” I smirked as I stated “You don’t even know the half of it. Like I said, I don’t have many friends cause they get sick of me.”

“I see you as someone who always surprises people like you sticking your finger in my mouth just so I would eat a stupid cheese curd!” Isa mentioned as he actually took another and ate one.

“But now you’re eating them! I thought you were full?”

“A few more won’t hurt...” he smirked at me at the end of his answer. I smiled and asked “Wanna play on the playground for a bit? I’m an expert at the monkey bars.” He laughed and posed almost teasing “Oh, really? Just like you’re an expert at Bumper Cars?”

“Totally like that!” I chirped as I crawled out of the hole and dashed up to the monkey bars, climbed the few stairs and expertly swung and swayed my body and got over to the other side. I pointed to myself happily and noted “See, Isa? I’mma natural!” Isa just laughed and came up to play.

Eventually, when we did go back to the fair grounds, my mom made me have to leave, but Isa promised he’d see me again.... Though, I kind of doubted it. Today was the last day of the fair anyways. My mom held me close to her side as we walked home and I almost felt tears coming on. I whined “I wanna hang out with Isa!”

“Honey, you will. School’s coming up, maybe you two will see each other then. Plus, you both live within walking distance of the fair so you two can’t live too far from each other” my mom reassured. She wiped the tears that were falling and kissed my forehead. I sniffled and leaned against her.

“He won’t remember me next time we see each other....” I whined. My mom told me to think positive though, but it was hard to. When we got home, I changed out my clothes, left my boxers on and then put an over sized t-shirt on me dad gave me when he started putting on weight. I then sat on my bed and played with a red and blue dragon I had pretending the red one was me and the other was Isa. I then heard a knock my door my mom came in saying “You have to take a bath tonight, sweetie.” I frowned, but didn’t put up a fuss. After my bath, I went to sleep holding my blue dragon I renamed Isa.

 

For the last two weeks, I’d sat in the empty fair grounds as I wondered if Isa might show up, but he never did and I gave up the week were going to school. As my mom brushed my hair the night before school, I asked “I....Isa was real, right? I didn’t imagine him?”

“Lea, honey-pie, I’m sure he’s just been busy. If he lives that close to the fair grounds, the middle school just a couple blocks from there so you two will go to the same school now.”

“Why did you have me go to the elementary school that’s so far? Him and I could have been friends in kindergarten then!” I whined. I held my knees by my chest and my mom then cradled me in her arms. She touched my nose and assured “Lea Harley Taymor, I love you and you know that. One, I had you go to the farther one because that school had better reviews so your brain can grow and you can get smarter and two, pumpkin, I didn’t know you were going to met someone you cared so much about. You never told me what he was like you know.” I sighed and wrapped my arms around my mom’s neck as I told her “He was funny, he loves rides, he likes me. We hung out that whole day and not once did he tell me to leave him alone and he laughs at my jokes! And.......I really miss him, mommy...”

“He better be your boyfriend one day” she said giggling and I made a disgusted face.

“EW! Yuck! No! How do you know I’m gonna like boys? I don’t even know if I’m gonna like boys!” She laughed at me and poked my nose saying “Goodnight, Lea. I love you with all my heart.” She set me down leaving me confused. I called “Mooom!” But she ignored me and began walking towards the door. I called back “Mom! Mom! Mom!” Before she shut the door, I chased her to it and continued saying her name until my dad joined in. I folded my arms and pouted and turned from my mom and dad. I just wanted an answer, was that worth joking about?

“What did you do, mom?” my dad asked and I turned and pointed at her and tattled “Mom said I’m gonna like boys!” He smiled and asked “Why’s that? Why not dragons?” I whined as I started getting angry. My dad than picked me up and asked rubbing my back “Are you embarrassed because something tells me you do and apparently your mom has the same feeling.”

“I don’t like anything that way! That’s why I’m getting mad....” I whined. I didn’t care and knew my parents didn’t, but they didn’t have to tease me. Bunch of meanies... “You two are meanies....hmph!” I folded my arms in my dad’s arms and he then kissed my cheek.

“I still love you Mr. Crabby Pants” my dad told and I whined as he tucked me under my covers “I’m not crabby, you two are a bunch of meanies though....” He sat to my side and rubbed my leg commanding “Calm down, Lea. I think someone needs a lot of sleep tonight. I am sorry though. I didn’t mean to make you more mad.”

“I just......ugh......Why do you think I like boys so much? Both of you say it....” I asked and my dad told me ruffling my hair “You don’t act the same way around girls. When you get a friend who’s a girl who leaves, you let it go right away. You always seem so much more sad when a boy leaves. That’s why we think that. You’ll know when puberty hits you.” He kissed my cheek again and I finally stopped pouting. At least he gave me an answer now. I replied “Fine..... I guess. Goodnight, daddy.”

“Goodnight, Lea” he said tucking me in. He turned my orange and red nightlight on before shutting off my big light and closing the door.

 

The next morning my parents got me up and my mom said sorry too. My dad then spiked my hair a bit as I played my dragons. He asked “Are you going to tell us if you see Isa at school?”

“Yeah! Can I have him over to play?! So he knows where I live?!” I asked now getting really excited. My dad laughed, but answered “Yes, please. I want to meet him.” I smiled brightly and nodded. Once my dad was done with my hair which seemed like it took forever....he put my spikes in a ponytail and drove me to school. He kissed me before I headed off to the playground. I looked around the few people that were this early and saw no Isa. I sighed and sat in a corner and dug around in the wood chips.

“LEA!!” I heard and I perked up wondering who called my name. I stood up and looked to the other entrance where people can come in and gasped as I saw Isa running up to me. I ran up to him into a hug and he mentioned “Lea, I totally saw you’re hair from where I was walking and I’m so happy to see you! I went to the fair grounds all last week to see if I could find you.”

“Wha....? Where? I was there all last week and I never saw you!”

“Where were you then? I sat down by the goat barn” Isa explained. That still didn’t make sense though. I told him “Well, I was in that tube.” Isa sighed and rolled his eyes. “You idiot.....why were you there? You should have been somewhere I could at least see that obnoxious red hair of yours.” He laughed though and gave me a hug. He added “I’m really happy to see you. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too! Like, a lot! I thought you didn’t care about me or forgot about me....” I rubbed the back of my head and Isa shook his head and told “Nope, not once. How could I forget about my friend? That’s not very friendly.” I laughed to that and gestured “Come on, we can sit down by my stuff.”

“Sounds good to me, Lea” Isa mentioned as he followed me. I sat down on the ground next to my backpack and Isa quickly took his off. “Ugh....that thing is so heavy....”

“Same with mine. I can barely lift it! Why do need so many things for school anyways?” I pouted a bit before seeing Isa just shake his head with a smile. He went up to the monkey bars and called “Come on, Lea! Show me how you’re still an expert at these things!” I smiled brightly hearing Isa still hadn’t forgotten that I told him that! I excitedly got up and showed him my skills. Though, soon we heard the school bell go off and it turned out that we didn’t have many classes together, but we did have homeroom and art. Plus we got to eat lunch together. At the end of school, I had Isa over too and we played video games all day until I walked home with him after dinner so now I knew where he lived too! When I came back inside from walking home with Isa, my dad and mom smiled at me. I shrugged and asked “What?”

“You found a great friend, Lea. We’re proud of you” my dad told me and I smiled brightly before yawning and just wanting to go to sleep after everything that happened. My mom picked me up and hung me over her shoulder like a rag doll until she started sliding me backwards and I yelped and wrapped my arms around my waist.

“Ewwy! My face is by your butt!” I squealed trying to keep my face away. My mom laughed and told me “And your butt’s by my face too.” She then fixed me so I was back to staring at her face. I smiled to at her and hugged her. She patted my back saying “Come on, let’s get you a bath and then to sleep.” I nodded as I closed my eyes and let her carry me upstairs. She gave me bath as I continued yawned, got me dressed and placed me in my bed. As she brushed hair, she asked “Are you okay, Lea? You’re being quiet, that’s not normal for you.” I nodded and replied “Yeah.....I’m just sleepy.....” She kissed my forehead and then said “I’ll let you sleep then, sweetie. Goodnight.” She tucked me in and I made sure she turned my nightlight on before I ended up falling asleep very quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

I shut my locker to headed off to class before Isa appeared in front of me. We’d known each other for an entire year now, I even got a chance to met his parents, though, it wasn’t hard to realize why he liked my parents more, they were quite strict and I was not use to so many rules.

“What are we doing in English today?” he asked and thought for a moment before answering walking to said class “Reading all day I think. If anyone, I would have expected you to get that kinda thing memorized.” I nudged him with a smile. He smiled lightly and shrugged mentioning “I’ve had too many things on my mind lately.” I nodded slowly before letting it go. As he went ahead of me, my eyes suddenly looked to a place they never looked before...his butt. I didn’t ever realize how puffy his was until now and it made me smile. I then glanced back up to his hair which was thick and also, like, an aquamarine blue. It was.....gorgeous. I sat in my desk which was next to his, except, not in the same four desk clump. But, it gave me a chance to shift my eyes to look at him because suddenly, I just wanted to look at him. When class started, we each got our books we’ve been working on reading out and where we were told to read. I wasn’t reading the book though.... Isa slouched in his chair and as did I. I let my eyes start from his feet and slowly slide up his body, pausing a little at his butt....and....his....crotch.... I quickly made my eyes moved until I reached his face and his aqua eyes met mine. His cheeks were just as red as mine felt and I turned away to look at my book realizing my parents were totally right.....I was gay and.....I was accidentally gay for my best friend. At least it seemed that he was too.....unless he felt embarrassed I was looking at him.... What if I just made him super embarrassed or made him feel awkward? I glanced back to Isa and I felt my cheeks burn even more when I saw his eyes looking like they were looking directly at my privets. His eyes shifted and now he was glancing into my eyes he blushed more too and hid his face from me. I smiled and tried to focus, but every now and then, I just needed to look at Isa’s face....his handsome, amazing face.... So? This is what having a crush felt like? A permeate smile, feeling hot in the cheeks, a bubbly tummy? I felt like I wanted to just giggle and laugh, but I didn’t. Instead I took out the sticky notes we were suppose to use for the book and wrote in red “I think I gotta crush on you....” I passed it to Isa and noticed his cheeks turn even redder. I smiled and simply went back to reading. I felt something touch me and Isa handed me back the note.

“You think? An idiot would know you do....” he had written in blue. I wrote back “Well, do you have a crush on me????” I handed it back to him and he looked at like I was stupid. I smiled and when I got the note back, I smiled more. Isa had wrote “Of course I do, idiot. I wouldn’t be blushing so much if I didn’t.....” I smiled before the teacher started walking around. I held the note to my heart and tried to read, but I couldn’t....I was thinking too much about Isa.

When the bell went off, it was time for lunch which gave Isa and me a chance to talk. But both of us were silent on our walk downstairs and in line. I just didn’t know where to begin, but I was itching to say something. I shifted my weight a bit before bumping Isa and we both stared back at each other and nervously laughed.

“I kinda didn’t see this day coming.....did you?” I finally asked. Isa looked a bit shocked I said that. He thumped me over the head causing me to yelp and ask “What did I say?”

“Really? You never saw the day where you might start crushing on me, Lea?”

“Well, I....no? Why? How long have you had a crush on me then?” I posed still rubbing my head. Isa sighed and told me turning his head away from me “Just shut up for right now and I’ll tell you when we sit down.” It was the first time Isa ever told me to not talk to him and I felt a little awkward, but I wanted to to talk to him....really badly. I mentioned with a shrug “It’s either you or myself I’m talking to cause I wanna talk.” He gave me a glare, but there was a small smirk on his lips that I caught and had to point to him before grabbing my food “Ha! You don’t want me to shut up!” Isa smiled more and just shook his head stating taking his food “You can be really annoying, you know that?” I replied just happy he wasn’t being silent “I know, you’ve told me. But that’s not gonna keep me from saying stuff to you, got it memorized, Isa?”

“I’ve got it memorized, Lea” he answered. I laughed a bit and as we left the line, he called me an idiot again, but somehow, it was appealing to me. He had a crush on me so it’s not like he really thought I was an idiot....right? I asked sitting down “You don’t really think I’m an idiot....right, Isa?” Our eyes met and he took a bite of his pizza before saying “I really do think you’re an idiot, Lea. It just doesn’t make me want to be less of your friend. I like your idiocy. It makes you funny and unique.”

“So.....you use it as a compliment?” Now he was just confusing me. I continued eating as Isa sighed and explained “No. I’m not complimenting you by calling you an idiot. I’m still insulting you. If I were complimenting you, I’d say something like your eyes beautiful or your hair is amazing. Those statements are true by the way.” My eyes widened at his actual compliments to me and I smiled like mad. He shoved my face away from him with his hand saying “You idiot.” I nodded and added “The idiot who has a crush on you.” Isa smiled and laughed and we both continued eating.

After school, Isa and I checked in with my parents who he was starting to just call his mom and dad too, and headed off to the fair grounds and to the park that was there. We laid on the bridge not really talking which was kinda making me uncomfortable and fidgety. I sighed loudly and asked “So, does this mean we can’t be friends?”

“Huh? What do you even mean?” Isa asked seeming confused. I explained my thinking “Well, I mean, we’re both being all awkward with each other and I don’t get why.” Isa sighed and turned away from me to lay on his side. I felt weird all of sudden with how Isa was acting, it wasn’t like him and he said nothing would change... I heard Isa tell me as I sat up and held my knees to my chest “You’ll always be my best friend, Lea.”

“You always have been mine, ever since we met” I informed. I then heard a light whimper coming from Isa. Was he crying? I asked watching him sit up and curl into a ball “Isa? What’s wrong?”

“Go away...” he told me, but I couldn’t, not when he was crying.

“No, I don’t wanna” I insisted and instead went up to him and hugged him and he hugged me back only tighter. I mentioned with a smile “See? I knew you didn’t want me to go away.”

“Shut up, idiot and just let me hug you” Isa said through his tears and I just smiled and continued hugging him. For once though, I just shut up. I held him in my arms like my parents would do to me when I was sad. It always made me feel better. But, I was still curious on why he was so sad, but I didn’t want to ask him since I didn’t want to make him more sad. After a few minutes he pulled away and rubbed his eyes commenting “That was weird....I don’t like it when you’re quiet.”

“Good, cause I don’t like being quiet. I only was cause you told me to” I told him and he smiled showing his teeth.

“That makes you my best fried in the whole world then, Lea. You listen to me and that’s what I want....is for someone to listen and understand me.”

“Haven’t I always done that for you?” I was curious on what he meant by that. Isa nodded and then suggested, glancing down ”We… I should be heading home...my parents are probably wondering where I am by now.” I nodded a bit unwillingly, but stood up and shoved my hands in my pockets as we began walking back to his place.

“Hold my hand, loser” Isa demanded with a gentle smile and I smiled even more as he took my hand.

“You’re hand’s really soft” I mentioned and he just smiled. It felt really good to hold his hand and there was just something different about this time than when we’ve grabbed the other’s hand to show the other something and it was just....amazing! When we got near his house, he let go of my hand and stated, looming at his door “You’re amazing, Lea. Don’t ever change, please?”

“I won’t if you don’t.” With a shake of Isa’s head, he stated “Trust me, I won’t change.” He gave me a hug before walking inside. I waved to him until the door shut behind him before I squealed and ran home. When I went inside my own house, my dad was sitting on the couch and I went to jump on his lap.

“Oooff!! You’re getting big, Lea! What’s got you all happy?” he asked and I suddenly became all giggly and covered my mouth with my hands. I told him being the happiest I’ve ever been in my life “I’ve got a crush!” He widened his eyes and questioned seeming surprised “That was fast. Who’s the lucky boy?”

“ISA!” I squealed and my cheeks became warm. My dad just hugged me and commented “Great! You two are good for each other and, I think he needs you in his life.” I asked still with a really big smile “Why do you say that?”

“Oh, call it ‘Daddy knows best.’ He hates talking about his home life and I think that has something to do with it” my dad remarked and my smile faded. I guess I never really thought about Isa’s home life because of how little he talked about it and it did take a really long time for me to finally met his parents. My dad then spoke as he held me in his arms “Lea, we need to have another one of our famous knowledge chats.”

“Okay, what about?” my dad was always the first to tell me about everything like sex, dating, stuff like that since my mom just kinda told him to since my dad use to date guys too before he married my mom.

“You realize that you’re very lucky to have parents like us, right? Because a lot of parents wouldn’t let their eight year old son run around in a princess dress” he started and I asked “Why? It was just for fun. It’s not like I wear dresses to school or anything.” He continued with a small smile “No, I know and so does your mom, but there are a lot of parents out there that are like ‘No, my son was born my son and I’m not changing that. He will always be a boy.’ Where you know, we already asked you when you were in that phase of always wanting to wear dresses if you wanted to be a girl. That thought would never once come to most parents’ minds. So, think of this way, Lea. Isa’s parents may not even be accepting of him liking you.”

“Why not?! What’s wrong with me?!” I felt a sudden pain and my dad just hugged me tighter as he assured “Nothing at all, Lea. You’re wonderful and perfect. Some people just don’t like gays and now that you know you are, you’ll find out very quickly who those others are that don’t like them either. You’ll notice kids in school, people in town, everywhere that are going to be a little rude to you.” I frowned hearing this. Was being gay really that different? But, my father liked boys and he’s awesome so.... I was left confused and a bit hurt from hearing this. He then kissed my forehead and added “Just be patient with Isa, Lea.” I sighed and replied sadly “Okay.... I’m.....I’m gonna go to my room.” I got off my dad’s lap and headed up to my room and crawled under my covers. Why did it hurt me so much to know Isa’s parents might be ones who are rude to gays? Why did my dad have that feeling anyways? I sighed and grabbed my blue dragon and held it in my arms. So? This is what having a crush feels like....?

** **

The next day when I went to school, I didn’t see Isa anywhere and for as long as I waited, he never showed up. For once, I just didn’t want to talk to anyone either, I just wanted to talk to Isa. Though, some kid with pink hair kept staring at me. I glared at them and they finally asked “Where’s that kid with the blue hair you always hang out with?”

“I don’t know, I wish I knew” I answered shrugging. They told me waving off my feelings “He’s a loser anyways. You want....” My eyes widened at their words. Isa was not a loser! I yelled as I swung my arm back and nailed him in the face “He is not a loser!”

“Lea Taymor!” I heard a teacher yell and I gulped knowing I was in trouble now. The kid held his nose as another teacher took him and looked at his nose. I turned and looked up at my science teacher. He bent to his knee and asked “Lea, that’s not like you. Why did you do that? You know that’s not how you behave.”

“I know, but they made fun of my friend” I told him and my teacher insisted “You can’t punch people, Lea. Even if he did. You know that and I’m going to have to take you the principal's.” I folded my arms and answered “Fine....today was going to be boring anyways.”

“Lea, don’t sass me” Mr. Welsh told me standing up and I remarked confusedly “I didn’t sass anyone.” He sent me a glare as if I sassed him again and I just kept my mouth shut. He then asked “Am I going to have to drag you?”

“No, I can walk by myself” I told him and held my backpack tighter on my back before I was taken to the principal's where I explained why I punched that kid and he didn’t seem to care. He made me stay in his office for the whole day which wasn’t that bad, I guess.... I did kinda want to watch the movie in English, but oh, well. Nothing important was going on anyways, probably just some homework I’d have to do later. I just spent the time drawing in my notebook and wondering why Isa wasn’t at school. He always showed up so I didn't know if he suddenly had gotten sick or what if…what if his parents are like how my dad said they might be and made him stay home as punishment for liking me? I sighed and glanced down at the doodles I had done. I then started writing about Isa and how much I missed him before the door opened in the room I was in. My principal was about to open his mouth, but the last bell went off. I sighed and informed “I’m sorry I punched him…” He sighed too and sat on far end of the table and mentioned “I expect it won't happen again?” I nodded and reiterated “It won't. I promise.” He nodded and told me I could leave and I did, holding the notebook clutched to my chest. I walked home pretty slowly as my mind wrapped around what might have caused Isa to miss school today.

When I opened the door to my house, my parents excitedly asked me how school was and I frowned a bit and confessed “I was in the office all day…” I avoided eye contact with them and was about to head towards my room before my mom grabbed my arm and knelt down in front of me and prompted “Now why on Earth were you there?” I sighed and made my other confession; “I punched someone because they made fun of Isa. They called him a loser.”

“Lea, honey, you know you can't be doing that. That's not usually how you handle things when you're upset” my mom insisted. I replied to that, whining slightly “I know, but it really hurt me. I really like Isa….a lot and what gave him the right to say he was a loser?!” I folded my arms in a pout and my dad came over and rubbed my back as he asked “Nothing, but what makes that a suitable reason to punch someone?” I was about to protest before I realized he was right.

“Yeah…guess you're right… I’m sorry” I apologized yet again and both my parents hugged me before my mom stood and told me “Now, go upstairs and I’ll go tell you when supper is ready.” I nodded and headed upstairs and flopped on my bed once I took my backpack off. I then glanced to the notebook and flipped through the pages and read what I started writing and decided to continue with a pen on my bedside table.

I didn't know how much time had past of me writing, but I know my hand was cramping up and I only realized this when I heard someone knocking on the door downstairs. I got off my bed and glanced out my window and didn't see any other cars, but then I heard someone running up the stairs and when my door open I gasped before arms were swung around me. I was a bit taken off guard, but I hugged him tightly and asked “Isa? Why weren't you at school?”

“I’ve been puking all day….that’s why....” Isa informed. He glanced up and I noticed his eyes were red and puffy.

“Puking? Are you sick?” I had to ask and he shook his head before informing “No… Lea, I’m scared…really scared…” I cocked my head curiously and posed “About what?” He pulled away from me and sat on my bed against my pillows and insisted “If you sit by me, I’ll tell you.” I willingly sat cross-legged next to Isa and waited for him to start explaining.

“Last night, my parents started questioning me…about you and myself and…they, asked me why I hangout with you so much… I told them cause we're best friends and my dad got upset that I called you my best friend and told me boys don't have best friends. That got me upset and I asked why not and eventually we all began yelling and then my mom grabbed me by the hair and shoved me into my room…” Isa explained and now I felt mad that his parents ever said that to him and also sad that Isa had to go through that. I wrapped my arms around him and stated “Isa, I’m so sorry your parents are like that and did that to you…but you know you're always welcome here.” Though, he wiped his eyes and mentioned through tears “I know I am. But I’m gonna have to start sneaking out if that’s how they’re going to react to me saying you’re my best friend.”

“It’s stupid though. Why can’t a boy have a best friend?!” I asked raising my voice and Isa stared at me with wide eyes like I had said something wrong. He mentioned before I had a chance to ask “Wow…I don’t think I’ve ever heard you get mad before…” I shrugged and mentioned “It is stupid though. Boys can like boys and date them and be best friends together. Why do some stupid people have to make things difficult?” I saw a smile on his face and he leaned on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist asking “Why can’t everyone think like you? You’re so perfect.” He let go of me as he heard the door open and my mom looked like she had bubble tea in her hands. She sat on the bed and handed me one saying “Mango banana and a strawberry bubble tea for you. Have you ever tried bubble tea before, Isa?”

“No. What is it?” he asked as he wiped his eyes and took the glass. My mom explained as I sipped mine “It’s a tea served with tapioca pearls. Lea only likes milk teas or almost like a smoothie mix. Try it.” Isa glanced to me before smiling a bit and taking a sip which I could tell he enjoyed.

“Good, right?” I asked and he nodded, replying “Yeah, it is. I like it a lot.” My mom smiled and then informed, getting off the bed “Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes, boys.” We both said at the same time “Okay, mom!” We then glanced to each other and laughed and as did my mom. She then left into the hallway. I looked to Isa and asked “Wanna play video games, to get your mind off of what happened at your place?”

“You know me too well. I say we play Mario Kart, the course with rainbow road!” Isa told me.

“Huh? Why that one? Do you wanna end our friendship?” I joked. Isa smirked and got off the bed after setting his drink down on the bedside stable, shaking his head; “Never, but I do wanna kick your butt!” I laughed at that and had him hand me the controller. I slurped up a bubble before setting my drink down on my side and then got the game set up when I could.

“Oh, wow. You unlocked Bowser Jr” Isa commented and I nodded, informing “Yeah, last week I did after you left.” He nodded and we the started playing. As we did, I figured that I should tell Isa what happened today in school and I pose “Wanna know how much you mean to me?” Isa glanced to me curious and answered “Uh? Sure?” At that, I told him “I got put in the principal's office cause I punched someone for saying you were a loser.” He paused the game and looked at me oddly and then glanced down.

“Why....why would you do that for me?” and I cocked my head asking “Why wouldn’t I? You’re the only person who’s been my friend for this long and still wants to be friends with me and maybe even more. I really like you for that.” Isa set his controller down and gave me a big hug, remarking “I’ll never leave your side, Lea.” I nodded and said the same thing. He then looked up to me and smiled. He then asked, starting the game again “I hope that isn’t something the school is gonna hold against you now.”

“I hope the guy I punched doesn’t try and get revenge on me… That’s what I’m more scared about” I confessed and I caught a smirk from Isa. I questioned “What?” He opened his mouth to answer just as I heard my mom coming upstairs and smelled the food she had made.

“Okay, boys. Two full plates of chicken alfredo. For dessert I made white chocolate strawberry truffles too” my mom told us as she set the plates down. I thanked her, as did Isa who admitted “I think I’m more excited for dessert.” I laughed and my mom mentioned with a smile “I”ll tell you what I tell Lea. Eat dinner first, then dessert.” Isa saluted my mom and she saluted back to him. She told us “Alright, enjoy. I’ll be back to check on you two in about fifteen minutes.” We nodded and I watched as Isa took the first bite.

“Mmm…I always love your mom’s cooking” Isa informed and I nodded “So do I. She’s teaching me how to cook too.” He widened his eyes to that before asking “So one day you’ll be able to make something this yummy?!” I nodded with a big smile and he stated to that “I hope you’ll make me things like this then.” I smiled and reassured “Trust me, Isa. You’ll be the first to try what I make.”

“Good” he simply replied. We ate a bit before playing again.

“Stop using all the power ups on me, Isa!” I playfully yelled at him as he threw yet another green shell at me.

“Well maybe if you weren’t first, Lea!” I laughed to that.

“I rather be in first than fourth!” I remarked before I noticed he now had a blue shell. I quickly yelled “Don’t use that!”

“To late! Ha-ha!” Isa threatened and I freaked out and tried to dodge, but failed and suddenly I was in fourth place now. Isa smirked and mentioned “Don’t speak so soon!” I hit his arm and told him “You meanie!” Isa laughed and mentioned “Yup! You know it! You can’t stay in first forever. You won the last round.”

“Yeah, and you were in second!”

“I’m first this round now though! I like being first” Isa commented and I stuck my tongue out at him and he pushed my head away from him with his hand as the screen loaded. Something told me when his hand was near my face to lick so on the spur of the moment, I licked his hand and he exclaimed “EWW!!! YUCK!!! LEA!!!! You’re an idiot! Why did you lick me?!” He was laughing though so I knew he wasn’t actually mad or anything. I laughed too and answered “Something told me to!” He told me “Don’t listen to your weird urges! Like licking me! And to burp in my face!” I laughed and let my head rest on his shoulder. He rubbed my hair and took my longish hair out of its ponytail and he shook my hair. He told me “You’re an idiot, Lea.”

“But, can I be your idiot?” I asked and Isa smiled and giggled. He told me “You’ve been my idiot even since we met.” Somehow, that phrase coming from him sounded so sweet to me. We smiled at each and before we got to the last race, Rainbow Road. But, we paused to finished eating and Isa leaned back on my pillows and rubbed his belly.

“I’m so full now…” he complained and I frowned and reminded him “But my mom also made truffles!” He gave me a glare and told me “I don’t think there’s enough room in my body. Let me digest first.”

“Aw, come on! They’re really yummy!” I begged, but Isa smiled and then threatened “If I eat more right now, I’ll puke. Do you want me to puke on you? Because I will” he laughed as I just made a grossed out face and replied “Bleckh! No way! That would be a thousand times worse than me burping in your face!”

“There’s your answer, idiot” Isa told me and I laughed. My mom then came in at that and asked “You two ready for dessert?” Isa was the first to mention “I’m full, but I might have some later.”

“I want some!” I jumped in afterwards and my mom laughed and nodded. She told us “Sounds good. I’ll bring you some Lea and they’ll be in a container in the freezer Isa.”

“Thanks, mom” he replied and she nodded, taking our plates. When she came back with the truffles, I eagerly ate them and as I munched, I glanced at the clock and noticed it was getting kinda late, but if Isa had been vomiting all day thanks to what his parents had told him, what would happen if I mentioned the time? I’d totally want him to spend the night, but I didn’t want him to be in trouble either. I became silent and Isa must have noticed the time now too and he looked like he was about to cry. I was gonna say his name until my dad walked in and asked “Did your parents want you home, Isa?” He glanced up at my dad before covering his mouth and running to my bathroom and puking. I quickly followed, but my dad scooted me out of the way a bit so he could comfort Isa. Soon my mom was upstairs again too.....I guess he wasn’t lying, not like I thought he was, but still…

“If that’s your reaction, please stay. You and Lea can sleep in his room for the night. I’m sure Lea’s got pj’s that’ll fit you” my dad told him. Isa nodded before he puked again and I suddenly felt really horrible and kinda useless. He soon enough wiped his mouth with some toilet paper and smiled to my dad and nodded. My dad smiled as well and urged for Isa to follow me after he washed his hands. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and then drank some of his bubble tea.

“Do you feel better?” I asked and he shrugged. He confessed “I don’t know....I was feeling better until your dad said said anything.... I don’t care if I get in trouble, I just can’t go back right now.... It’s the weekend anyways. I’ll just stay in your pajamas and we can have a sleepover. We haven’t had one of those.” I excitedly jumped saying “YEAH! It’ll be awesome! We can play video games all night and tell scary stories!” Isa laughed and replied “I’d love that. But, won’t you be too scared if I tell a scary story? I mean, you’re already scared of the dark.” I shrugged and told him sitting back on the bed and wrapping my arms around him “Yeah, but my crush will keep me safe!”

“Get off me, you dork!” Isa told me pushing on my cheek, but I stayed clung to him and shook my head “Nope! I don’t wanna!” Isa sighed and gave up and just hugged me back even tighter and leaned me back until he fell on top of me and I was pinned to the bed. I felt a rush of heat to my cheeks and Isa stared into my eyes as we smiled at each other. I then let go of him, but he didn’t let go of me which made me smile more actually. He poked my nose before getting off of me and laying by my side. We smiled at each other before he went to go change in bathroom. When he came back he was in some shorts and an over sized red shirt.

“You look good in red, Isa” I told him. He smiled and then dug in my drawers and found a light blue shirt I never wore, but my dad had also given me it. He threw the shirt at me and said “I think you should wear this one then.” I smiled to that suggestion and found another pair of shorts I used for bedtime and went to change in the bathroom. I glanced at myself in the mirror and felt really weird wearing blue, but if Isa liked it, maybe I’d stick with it. When I came back, he mentioned, giving me an odd stare “That’ll take some getting use to….seeing you in blue.” He took a gulp of his drink and then grabbed the controller. Isa claimed at that “Time to beat your butt on Rainbow Road!”

“Not if I beat you!” I swat playfully back and we started playing again. Sadly, Isa dd beat me, but then we started playing Super Smash Bros: Melee on my GameCube.

We laid out on the bed with our feet on the pillows, though, I began becoming unfocused when there was a sudden weight on my leg. I glanced behind me and noticed Isa had set his leg over mine. He smiled to me and asked “I hope it’s alright I do this. You’re just really warm.” I smiled and nodded. I answered, glancing back to the game “Yeah, I was just curious of what was on my leg.”

“Only me trying to be cute. It is working?” Isa asked and I laughed to his answer, but I had to nod. Isa laughed too, though, soon he let out a yawn.

“Tired already?” I posed and he nodded, admitting “It was a long day for me, Lea.” I nodded to his words, remembering what he had told me earlier today. I admitted “I don’t blame you, but Isa! Ugh….really? Why did you have to use the smash ball on me then?” He laughed and responded “Cause you were focused on me! I saw it as a perfect opportunity.” I sighed hit my foot on his leg and Isa the did the same. I laughed and asked “Are you happy with your revenge then?”

“Yes, yes I am” he answered and we both started laughing. Soon though, we did go to sleep because his yawing was making me feel sleepy.


	3. Chapter 3

Isa and me made it through middle school....but, we still.....weren’t dating nor had we kissed yet. We cuddled all the time though, but Isa got scared if we did anything else. My parents just told me to do what he was comfortable with, but sometimes I just wanted to punch a wall at how much I wanted to kiss him. I just hid my feelings from him though....I didn’t want to push him to any point of not liking me. We sat swinging at the park talking as the warm breeze of summer blew.

“So? Excited for high school?” Isa asked interrupting my thoughts. I glanced to him and nodded as I replied “Yeah, I hope we have a lot of the same classes together.” He smiled and answered “Me too. We’re probably going to be teased more, you know.” I frowned a bit, but mentioned “Well, maybe. But, we’ll still be with each other so that’s the important part, right?” He smiled and remarked “I’ve got it memorized.” I smiled from him using my phrase and then sighed as I went back to my thoughts. I then heard something and turned to Isa. He took his phone out and swore “Shit......parents want me home......I hate having a phone cause now they can annoy me whenever they please.....”

“At least we can text now” I reminded him and he smiled getting off the swing “That’s about the only good thing.” He held his hand out to me. I jumped off the swing and grabbed his hand and continued holding him until we got to his street where he let go. When we arrived at his place, he smiled a bit awkwardly and begged “Text me, please, Lea.” I nodded and replied “Yeah, always.”

“No, I’m serious. Get your phone out right now and text me....please. Ask me anything, tell me anything. I wanna talk to you” Isa demanded and I got my phone out and showed it to him and he smiled. He then closed his door and I went to our messages and tried to think of something to even text him until the most random thought popped into my head “Wut if I got my ears pierced??” When he texted me back, I laughed at his response: “You’d be too scared by the pain, idiot. You’d look nice though.”

“I mite now.....mom use 2 at her 1st job. She still got da cleaner 2!” I sent the text and wondered if my mom would actually do that for me. When Isa text me back, I sighed. He sent “You’re an idiot. You’ll just chicken out....I know it.”

“Well, wut if u do it 2?” I asked before I crossed the street. I was nearly to my place as he replied “Uh, guess I could. I never really thought if I’d look good. For you, I will give it a shot though.” I jumped a bit feeling excited and answered “Gr8! I’ll tell mom!” I then headed inside and called “Mom! I’ve got a question for you!”

“What is it, Lea?” she answered from the living room. I smiled and plopped myself down on the chair and suggested playing with my scarf “Do you think you could pierce Isa and my ears some time?” She smiled and asked “You both want your ears pierced then? I can do that for you two. What will Isa’s parents say?”

“Hopefully nothing.....but he said he would so.....I can show his texts” I mentioned and she shook her head “No, that’s fine, dear. I believe you. I don’t care about what you text each other. I can certainly do that for you two though.” Again, I jumped a bit out of excitement and hugged my mom exclaiming “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart” she told me and I fell back on the chair saying “I’m really excited!” I then covered my mouth hearing my voice go super high. My mom just laughed at me and mentioned “I see your voice is starting to change now. It's about time.”

“More things that come with puberty I’m guessing?” I questioned taking my hand away and slouching and she nodded. I sighed and I heard her mention “Completely normal. Though, that was really high. For your sake, I hope that doesn’t happen too often.” I smiled and then checked my phone and replied to him “She’ll do it Isa!” I then glanced to my mom and told her “I’ll probably be on my phone a lot today. Isa seemed like he really needed me to text him before he went back home.”

“Oh? Is he alright?” she asked and I shrugged not knowing.

“Don’t know, he hasn’t told me anything. Maybe he just needs to talk to me” I suggested. She stood up and squeezed my shoulder mentioning “I’m sure that’s it, dear. You make him very happy. He needs you in his life.” I sighed, but smiled and then followed her into the kitchen and sat on the counter and asked “Mom? What was your first kiss like?”

“Oh, nothing special. He kind of kissed like a dog so it was kind of disgusting” she mentioned and I made a grossed out face. She added “Mine was also in seventh grade. You’ll be starting your freshman year in high school soon.”

“Age makes a difference?”

“Yes, but not for him. He never pleased me when he kissed me. A kiss and true love’s kiss should make you feel drunk in a sense. Drunk off love and lust and leave you wanting more each time. Your father and I are always kissing because that feeling is still there for us, we always want to feel that rush” my mom explained. I smiled hearing her explanation. She then glanced at me and patted my leg remarking “You’ll know what I mean when you and Isa first kiss each other. You get love-drunk just when he stares at you for too long, it’ll just more intense.” She laughed and I couldn’t deny her words....looking into his eyes was amazing.

“Do you think we’ll kiss this year?”

“You want my honest opinion, correct?” she asked and I nodded. My mom sighed as he leaned against the counter next to me and stated “I think, honestly, that you two will end up having sex by Christmas.” My eyes widened hearing that. I questioned “Sex? How would we?” She smiled and remarked “We don’t care because you two can’t make babies together so whenever you two want to, you can here.” I smiled, but my cheeks got a bit hot just thinking of the words sex and Isa. My mom laughed and grabbed my cheek which made me bat at her hand. She laughed, but I pouted.

“I just wanna kiss him for right now, mom.....I don’t even know how....”

“There is where your dad would come in, Lea.” I unfolded my arms as curiosity seeped into my mind. Twirling my thumbs, I asked “Where is dad?” I then heard a car and that answered my question. My mom smiled at me and when I dad came in, she went up to him kissed his lips. It was a bit gross to watch my parents kiss, but I just wondered what kissing someone you loved felt like and I certainly loved Isa.... I jumped off the counter and my mom then asked “So, BBQ chicken with homemade fries?”

“Sounds good to me, I’m gonna go up to my room....” I heard my stomach and I grabbed a bag of chips before adding “With a snack.” I headed upstairs and jumped down on my bed and opened up the bag of chips and then looked at my phone and Isa hadn’t text me back yet. I frowned, but sent him a picture of me with my cheeks filled up with air adding “I’m bored......” I sent it and laid on my bed and began watching Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Though, after fifteen minutes, I was more focusing on my phone...he still hadn’t text me back. I then sent “Watchin our favorite show eva Isa!” Thankfully it was a marathon, but a half hour went by and he still hadn’t replied to me...... I texted “Isa? R u ok?” I sighed and laid my head on my hands, I didn’t even feel hungry anymore.. I begged, looking at my phone “Please text me back, Isa Weaver. Please....” When my mom came into my room, she asked right away “What’s wrong, Lea?” I sighed and told her “I’m in love, that’s what wrong...”

“Heart hurting because you can’t be with Isa?” my mom asked and I shrugged. I corrected “My heart hurts because he won’t text me back and I’m getting scared....” She hugged me and urged “Let’s eat and then if he still hasn’t text you back, you can always go take a walk to his place.”

“Yeah....true” I replied. I then got up sluggishly and at least the food smelt good. The first thing my dad said when I came down was “You wanna get your ears pierced?” I smiled a little and nodded as I answered sitting down “Yup! Mom said she’ll do it too. Isa said he’d do it with me.” He laughed and put his thumbs up before kissing my mom as she handed him a plate. She then gave me my food and I dug in. Most of dinner, my parents talked about work while I thought of Isa. Once I finished dinner though, I went back up to my room and checked my phone and he hadn’t text me back. I frowned and went downstairs and put my shoes on. I called “I need to go see Isa, mom!”

“Be careful! Bring your phone!” she told me and I sighed, but ran back upstairs and grabbed it and shoved it into my pocket and headed out the door and ran to his place. I skidded when I saw his parents weren’t home and frowned. I hoped he was home at least. I went up his door and knocked and glanced into his house. I didn’t see him at all and the whole house was dark. I took a few steps back and looked up to his window and called “ISA! Are you there?! IT’S LEA!” I noticed someone open the blinds from his room for a second and I couldn’t not recognize that blue hair. I peeked into his house and saw Isa quickly running to the door and opening it and as he did, he swung his arms around me, nearly sending me to the ground. I soon noticed he was crying and I hugged him back just as tightly. I asked curiously “What happened? Why didn’t you text me back? Or call?

“If I could have, don’t you think I would have, idiot?” he choked out before he cried onto my shoulder. I shut up figuring now was one of those moments and just held him. I asked curiously and calmly after a few moments, really wanting to know what was wrong “Hey, Isa? Wanna go sit in the park? We can talk there.” He looked up to me and sniffled before tightly holding my hand and walking there. I held his hand just as tightly and staying silent, but being aware of how Isa was holding up every moment.

When we got to the park we sat next to each other on the tallest part of the play set and I held Isa in my arms as he held me, grabbing my shirt. After about what seemed like forever, he let go of me and curled into a ball. He mentioned as I set my arm across his shoulders “Don’t touch me...” I gave him a dorky grin before saying “Nope, cause you’re too late. I’m already touching you.” Isa managed a smile before he called me an idiot. I smiled brightly and Isa gave into my affection. He wiped his nose on his sleeve before taking a shaky sigh and explaining “I didn’t answer my phone cause my mom took it.....they went on this vacation for church, but I acted sick so I wouldn’t have to go. They’ll be gone for two weeks....but she has my phone which is stupid cause they’re not even suppose to have phones....”

“Then......why did she take it?” I asked confusedly and Isa glared at me bit and jabbed me with his finger in the chest saying “Think about it, Lea! How about so we can’t talk?!” I rubbed the back of my head and answered “Oh.....but, this is better than texting! We’re right here next to each other!”

“Still though, it hurts that she took it for that purpose.... I never want to stop talking with you.....” Isa informed and I let my slight enthusiasm drop. I did smile soon again and suggest as the thought popped into my head “Why don’t you just hang out at my place for the two weeks? That way we can sleep together and we won’t have to be apart!” He smiled and told me shaking his head “You’re such a child.....” He looked into my eyes, but we both jumped as a crack of thunder sounded and it began to rain. We glanced at each other and giggled a bit. Looking at him like this made my heart jump, just right in his eyes, admiring him and his sudden movement of him grabbing my hands in his made my stomach feel bubbly. We sat on our knees and leaned our foreheads on each other’s in silence before Isa informed “I wish upon the first star I see every night that maybe one day I’ll be courageous enough do something with those lips of yours, but I’m always scared I’m going to turn around and my mom or dad is going to yell at me....”

“They’re not here, Isa. It’s only you and me. Got it memorized?” I told him and he smiled before nodding.

“Yeah.....I guess you’re right. They’re away and they don’t even know about us hanging out at this park” Isa told me and I laughed. I then found my opportunity to kiss him, I just had to say something right to get him to kiss me.....ohw.....I never used any pick up line before..... I guess I was just winging this.

“Hey, Isa. If you make a wish and then kiss my lips, there’s a fifty percent better chance of your wish coming true” I smiled and I half expected Isa to call me an idiot and push my face away, but instead he asked “Really?” Before I knew it, his lips were on mine and we were both staring at each other. We slowly closed our eyes with each other and we pressed harder against each other before we squished our noses together. That drunk feeling my mom told me about, she was dead right....I never wanted our kiss to end, but we slowly pulled away and he was so red in his face.

“You look like a cherry....you’re whole face is red” Isa commented with a giggle. I laughed shyly and hid my face until he pulled my chin up with his finger. He added “But you look adorable.”

“So do you, your face is all red too.....” I pointed out and Isa seemed to blush harder as I said that. We laughed a bit again before Isa asked me “Do you want to know what I wished for?” I cocked my head and Isa replied “For me to be able to kiss you over and over for the rest of my life.” I pointed out “Well....you can certainly kiss me again right now.” Isa took that opportunity and touched his lips to mine again and it was such an amazing feeling, I loved his taste.....it was weird to think that, but I really did. He pulled away from me and then asked leaning his head on my forehead “So.....back to your place then?” I smiled and nodded before taking off my scarf and putting it over our heads. Isa smiled at me at my notion and thanked me. We stood up and jogged back my place.

Upon opening my front door, my parents glanced as us as we stood there soaking wet. My dad got up from the couch and asked us “Where were you two?”

“We were at the park in the fairgrounds. He and I needed to talk. We just didn't expect it to rain. But, um, it's alright if I stay here for awhile? My parents are out of town and I don't want to be alone. They'll be gone for two weeks” my best friend explained and my dad nodded, replying “Of course. It's alright with you too, Jessie?” My mom nodded and added “Yes, in fact we encourage you to stay here.” Isa smiled brightly before going up to them and hugging my parents. I smiled seeing the sight. It made me feel great that they all got along and that my parents accepted him. My mom asked as Isa stepped back over to me “Did you want me to drive you to your place so you can pick up clothes and hygiene things?” He glanced to them, but I suggested “We'll bring you back before your parents get back.” Isa glanced to the floor before looking back up at me, then my parents. He asked quietly “Would you? But I have to be back Saturday because they’ll be home Sunday night and I can't have them knowing I was here these two weeks.”

“Of course, Isa. Just remind me of the date or write it on the calendar in the kitchen. Then I know I’ll see it” my mom told him and he nodded. He smiled to me and hugged me tightly, informing “You’re the best friend ever, Lea. I don’t know where I’d be without you.” I smiled and hugged him back. My parents smiled before ushering “Alright, into the garage and get into the car you two so Isa can get his stuff. Do you want me to bring an umbrella?”

“No, I’ll be alright” Isa mentioned before asking as he finally let go of me “You’ll help me with my stuff, won’t you?” I happily nodded and with that, we were off to Isa’s to get his stuff for the weeks ahead of us. I was so excited for this! Two weeks with Isa at my house! It would be like living together and that seemed like a dream come true.

 

It had been three days since Isa had been at my house and it was the best thing in the world. We were playing on our 3DS’s with the newest Smash Brother’s game today and I was so beating Isa this round. As I beat Isa’s last life, I jumped excited before laughing in victory “Ha! Beat you! I knew I would!” I sat up and sipped on my bubble tea and Isa laughed, telling me “You kept using smash balls on me! What was I supposed to do?!”

“Run away from me?” I joked and once I set my glass down, I yelped as Isa launched himself at me, pinning me to the bed. I whined a bit, being confused before he asked “You know what we haven’t done since the day I got here?” I cocked my head before remembering the day we all agreed this, we had our first kiss. I stuttered a bit, hoping I was right with my answer “A, um… a kiss? R-right?” He nodded, smiling before I noticed him leaning down. He was gonna kiss me again?! When our lips touched, I felt a rush of excitement flow through me and I just wanted more. Now that he kissed me again, it felt like forever since we kissed and it was weird craving sensation I had for him. I debated a bit in my head before setting my hand in his hair, wrapping my fingers in his blue, soft hair. He pulled away slowly before posing “You must have enjoyed that.” I felt a little warm in the cheeks before my eyes shifted to my door to where my mom was standing and I felt like I rose a hundred degrees. Isa glanced towards the door now too and my mom rose her arms, informing “Sorry, I was just going to ask if you two were getting hungry for lunch yet, but I’ll leave you two be.”

“Eh, he-he, we’ll be down in a bit....Jessica…” Isa replied sounding really nervous. When she left, Isa groaned and fell onto my chest. I glanced to him curiously. I knew it was a bit embarrassing that my mom caught us like that, but all we did was kiss. I asked my best friend “You okay, Isa?” All he did was groan at me, keeping his head in my chest. I smirked and rubbed his back, informing “It could have been worse…” He asked, still with his head down “How? Both your parents see me kissing their son?”

“Well…no, not was I thinking of…I mean, we could have been doing more….than just kissing” I told him and he whined more at that. He mentioned “I don't even want to think about what your parents would say if I was doing anything else. I was already straddling you and kissing you…” I frowned a bit at how worried he seemed. I mentioned, remembering what my parents already thought was gonna happen, “Well…my parents said something about us already…”

“What did they say, Lea?” Isa asked and I replied, not thinking twice before I said it “That we're gonna have sex before Christmas.” Isa’s head shot up and he seemed to be looking me dead in the eyes.

“What?” I asked and he face palmed before sitting up, but on my crotch. He questioned, almost seeming angry, “Do realize what you just said?!” I shrugged, and answered kinda quickly “I…yes, I don't know! Do you know where you set your butt?”

“Lea! Really?!” he yelled back, but then he seemed to glance down and his blush got worse. He asked, now covering his face “You really don’t think twice before you speak, do you?”

“Well, probably not, but you don’t think twice before you act so we’re even” I commented and he took his hands off of his face, remarking “Fine, yeah, whatever. We’re even…..” He paused for a moment before asking “They really said that?” I nodded to that, mentioning “Well, just my mom did. But…I mean, I’m sure my dad would agree.” Isa sighed to that. He got off of me though, but when I shifted my legs a bit, I felt weird between my legs. Though, before I had a chance to mention anything, Isa prompted “Come on, let’s go get lunch.” I nodded and followed him downstairs to where I heard my mom on the phone. I heard her say one of her manager’s names before glancing to us. She sighed and informed after hanging up the phone “Looks like I’ve been called into work. You’re dad had to leave early and will be staying late too. You’ll have the house to yourselves till after eight. I’ll leave you boys some munny in case you want to order something too, alright?” I frowned, but nodded.

“Alright, good. Now, oh, need to go get ready. Want me to start anything?” she asked and I shook my head and glanced to Isa with a smile. I suggested “We can make a pizza. There’s a few in the freezer.” My mom nodded and headed upstairs as we headed to the kitchen. I opened the freezer and saw a pizza that looked good. I took it out and asked “Wanna make this one?”

“Sure, whatever sounds good to you. Even here, I’m not use to having frozen pizza” Isa mentioned. I nodded as I shut the freezer and spoke “Yeah, I know. I mean, I probably could make something else, but I’m feeling too lazy to wash a bunch of dishes.” Isa smirked and rolled his eyes before I glanced to what I needed to set the oven to. As we were waiting for the oven to preheat, my mom waved us off and headed off to work, leaving us in the empty house alone for the first time ever. I glanced to Isa with a shy smile before biting my lip and admitting “This feels kinda weird…just me and you being alone like this?” Isa nodded and glanced to the floor before looking back up at me. He bit his lip before closing in on me and kissing me again. When he pulled away, he admitted “All I want to do is kiss you…and cuddle you.” I smiled to that thought and told him “Y…yeah…I’d like that.” Isa was about wrap his arms around me before we both jumped when the oven went off.

“At least you screamed too so I don’t feel so bad” I mentioned and Isa pushed me off of him, telling “I didn’t want you to feel like a complete scaredy-cat so that’s why I yelled.” I gave him on odd look before correcting him “No way! You got totally scared there! For real!”

“Did not, Lea. I’m not about to get scared by the oven beeping.”

“But you did! I saw and heard you!”

“Did not! It was to make you feel less bad!”

“You’re lying, bitch!” I gasped a covered my mouth. It was actually the first time I had ever let a swear come out of my mouth and it felt so…wrong…. Isa’s eyes were wide and I quickly corrected myself, waving my hands “No, no, I didn’t mean to call you that! You’re not, promise! It’s just…” Though, Isa started laughing and it got me confused. I had to question “What’s so funny?” Isa calmed himself, setting his hands on my shoulders before confessing “I was wondering when I was going to hear you swear for the first time.” I blushed a bit to that. I told him, rubbing the back of my head “It’s not like I meant to.”

“I know…swears sound weird coming out of you” Isa informed before kissing my forehead He then mentioned “Let’s get the pizza in though, I’m hungry.” I nodded to that and read how long it was suppose to be in and set the timer and we then went up to my room and went back to our 3DS’s.

After we ate, I felt really full after eating an entire half a pizza. I hiccuped and took a sip of the soda I had which only caused my hiccups to be replaced with burps.

“I think I ate too much…” I complained and Isa nodded, explaining “I’ve never eaten that much ever…” I didn’t doubt that from how healthy Isa has to eat at his house. Though, I spread my legs as I leaned against the pillow and was about to grab my game again before Isa crawled between my legs, setting his hands on my knees. I cocked my head, asking “What is it, Isa?” He shrugged and seemed to be looking at my butt, before back into my eyes. Mine grew and that sensation was coming back to my crotch. To try and get comfortable, I re-positioned myself, tugging down on the rim of my jeans, but I felt tighter now. I glanced to Isa, who was pink in the face. I asked, almost in a whine from embarrassment “Why are you watching me?!”

“I don’t…know. I don’t know, okay? We’re alone….and you’re really cute and…you’re…well…poking up…” Isa stuttered and I glanced to myself, it was obvious that I was. I didn’t think it would all happen now and with Isa around! I never even got a chance to try…relieving myself. I felt how hot my face was, like I was sick. Isa sat next to me and brought his legs to his chest before mentioning “Think we should talk…about this… Because the only things I was ever told about this was in health class…in sixth grade.”

“Really? My parents have always talked to me about it, once I mentioned that’s what we were talking about in health class… I’ve just never….mm…been like this before…” I admitted and Isa turned his face from mine and nodded. He answered after shifting a little “I’m feeling it too… I have before though. Usually it goes away, but twice it didn’t. The first time it didn’t and it started to hurt really badly and it hurt for a long time too. The second time, since I didn’t want it to hurt, I locked myself in my closet and…well…yeah…got rid of it… That feels really nice…” He shyly laughed to that. I played with one of my spikes, loosening it, before admitting “I…um…haven’t…ever…felt like this…he-he, first time…it started when you sat on me…before we went downstairs for lunch……”

“Really? Oh….sorry……” he apologized, but I told him “Don’t be…it was gonna happen at some point…” We sat there a bit quietly now and I know I wasn’t sure what to do and I wouldn’t doubt that Isa did either.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to make things weird between us…” I apologized and Isa just sighed, before glancing to me and replying “I don’t want this to ruin us either, but I also think we need to talk about it. Like how I’m not comfortable to do anything with you and I don’t think we’re ready anyways…. Give me another chance to get through a sex-ed course. Maybe that will help.” I nodded and smiled and hugged him. I told him “It’s okay. I can wait for you, Isa.” He smiled back at me and kissed my lips before saying “Good. Because….you know I love you, right?” I blushed a bit, just hearing him say it, but I nodded and informed “I kinda figured you did.” He giggled and we touched noses at that. Isa was so perfect and I’d wait for him forever.


	4. Chapter 4

As we walked home from school, Isa poked my shoulder and asked “So, Lea? My parents are going out of town again tomorrow and I was wondering if I could stay at your place? They told me they were leaving while I was in school.” It was a bit of an out of the blue question, but I knew my parents wouldn’t mind. Besides, today marked the official last week of school and everyone was hyped up for it especially me.

“Sure. I don’t see why not. My parents love having you around” I remarked and he smiled before suggesting as we walked “I thought maybe once I get there, we can do this whole ear piercing thing too? We still need to get that taken care of.” I gasped as he brought it up again because I had totally forgotten. Excitedly, I remarked “Yeah! We need to! I’ll text my mom that!” I went on that, but when she replied, she asked back “Why don’t we go to the mall? I know you were looking at a few clothes there when we went the other night.” I glanced to Isa and asked “Wanna go tot he mall and get it done?”

“Do I? Uh…sure? Why?” he posed and I called my mom, asking instantly once she answered “Can’t you do it, mom?”

“I could, yes, but the more I think about, I think it would be best to do it at the mall. I can drive you two down there and you guys can do it at Ice. That’s where I use to work and do the piercings. In fact, they’ll probably recognize your last name Lea, don’t be surprised” my mom explained and I nodded slowly to that answer. I suppose that made sense. My mom soon added “Oh, I might need to come with you two anyways if they need consent. Isa, darling, are you sure your parents will be okay with this whole thing?” I glanced to my friend and he sighed before glancing to his phone. He admitted “I did ask them…they called me a faggot, then said whatever. I think that’s the best answer to ‘yes’ I’m getting. Besides…I do actually want to do this. I’m…I’m a little nervous.”

“Alright. That’s the main thing I needed to know. I’m sorry that’s how your parents gave you the permission though” my mom replied and I watched as Isa shrugged before he answered “I live with it…when I have to, but I’m so thankful to have Lea as my best friend and you two as my, well…as my second parents.” I heard my mom lightly laugh over the phone. She then stated “We’ll always be here for you, Isa. We promise.” He thanked them just before she informed “I’ll see you boys when you get home, okay?”

“Okay, mama, we’ll be home soon. Almost about to turn onto the road” I told her and we said our goodbyes before I hung up. I turned to Isa with a wide smile who folded his arms as he grew a smirk. I asked him curiously “What?” He poked my nose before posing “You’re not going to back out of this, are you?” I yelped in reply, a bit taken off “Wha?! You think I would?! I’m totally ready for this. I’m not scared at all!”

“Right, Lea…I totally believe you” Isa mocked and I huffed as I folded my arms, pouting. I asked curiously though “Why?  Are you scared?” My blue haired friend glanced off for a moment before shrugging. Though, he admitted as he shoved his hands into his pockets “I’m kinda scared… I don’t like needles…” I cocked my head before asking “Really? I didn’t know that.” He quietly told me then “Cause I didn’t tell you… I always want you to think of me as the one who’ll protect you.” I grew confused at that statement.

“Why do you wanna protect me?” I had to ask and he stopped in our tracks, just before we got to my home. He set his hands on my shoulders and pulled me to his lips. When he pulled away, he told me again “It’s because I love you, Lea. I want to protect you because I love you. Don’t you want to protect me because you love me?” I stuttered a bit, not really ever feeling the need to protect him necessarily, “I…I… I don’t know? You, I mean, I don’t see you as one that needs protecting…”

“What if…what if one day something bad happened to me? Would you protect me then?” Isa suggested and I blurted out “Of course I would!” Isa smiled and he pulled me into a hug before he stated “I knew that would be the case.” He kissed my cheek before he informed “Come on, let’s get home. We can hangout at the mall once we get our ears pierced.” We grabbed each other’s hand and ran the rest of the way to the house. When we got inside, our parents smiled to us and we smiled back to them. My mom turned to my dad “I’m going to take the boys to the mall, Terrance.” My dad nodded, telling us “You better have fun.”

“We will! We’re gonna get our ears pierced!” I said excitedly. My dad laughed a bit before telling us “Well, in that case. I can’t wait to see the earrings you two pick out. You’ll show me?” We nodded just as my best friend stated “I’m getting blue ones. Lea! You need to get orange ones!” I yipped out as I turned to him “Or red!” We both nodded just as my mother spoke up “Alright, backpacks off and we’re off! Homework will be done when we get home, yes?”

“Yes, mom!” we said together and my mother smiled and ushered us out the door after she grabbed the keys. We got into the back of her car and buckled ourselves in. Isa suggested as we did “We should play I Spy!”

“Yeah! Can I start?” I asked and Isa nodded with a wide smile. It was a fun game that kept us focused until we got to the mall. My mom then stood behind us as we walked to Ice. The shop was mainly for girls, but I liked some of their stuff. My mom told us to follow her as she walked up to the register and got us all set up to have our ears pierced. Isa went first and found a really nice pair of blue earrings that I thought would look great on him.

“I’m getting really nervous…” Isa confessed and the girl doing it offered for him to hold a teddy bear, but he shook his head and hopped up onto the chair. He put his arm along his stomach and I gulped. I thought Isa would totally be able to handle something like this. I watched as he gripped the side of the chair and hissed in pain as he got each ear done. Watching his reactions, I didn’t deal with pain. I didn’t want to start crying out in public…even though my mom nor Isa would care. My friend would just mock me for a short while before telling me how much he actually cared. He took a deep breathe before insisting “I’m surprised how much that hurt…might just be my hatred for needles though that made it feel worse.” He smiled to me, but I mentioned “I’m sure it hurt a lot…I, I… I don’t do pain…”

“It’s just a quick, fast and easy needles that goes through your ear. A fear of needles would make it worse, but Isa was strong about it. You’ll be fine, honey, I promise” my mom told me, but I was getting super nervous. I began shaking my head saying “No, no, no…I’ll do it later…”

“Lea! Come on, you promised!” Isa yelled, but I protested “Ear piercings are girly, am I right?” I asked Isa who looked furious with me. Ah, shit… I made him really mad at me. I’m sure he’ll forgive me eventually. I’d get them pierced one day…when I was out of school… I frowned and stared at Isa and whined “I’m sorry, I’m too scared… I was gonna, but then how I saw how you acted and…” Isa rolled his eyes and took a long heavy sigh before informing “Fine. I get it. I should’ve made you go first.” I frowned before my mom’s voice informed “It’s alright, Lea. You don’t have to today. Isa was strong to get his though, weren’t you? You can tease him about that in the future.” Both of us looked to each other, smirking before I sighed. I felt like a total scaredy-cat for chickening out like that, but, ugh! Later…later in life I would get them pierced, just not now. My mom paid for Isa’s earrings before we headed out. She kissed both of our heads as we left the store and she told us “You were very brave Isa, and Lea, don’t be too hard on yourself. It’s a hard decision to make fully.” My mom rubbed my back before offering “Food and ice cream?” That sounded great and it made me perk up. Isa smiled back to me and we nodded to my mom. She then bought us food at the food court ad upon getting our food, we sat in the seating area. I always liked coming to the mall and eating, there was always good food here and looking at the shops was always fun as well.

After we both ate, my mom let us look around in the stores we wanted before she remarked “Alright boys. Let’s go get ice cream.” Isa was the one to ask “Where are we getting ice cream?”

“Have I taken you there? No, I don’t think I have. Have you ever heard of rolled ice cream?” my mom and I gasped a bit. She was taking us there! I grabbed Isa’s shoulder and remarked “You’ll love it! Rolled ice cream is so good! You get to watch them do it too!” My friend just looked confused, but he remarked “I’ll believe you. It sounds really cool.”

“You’ll totally love it!” I remarked and Isa seemed excited. When we hopped back into the car, we started playing hand games until we arrived. Isa and I excitedly got out of the car. When we got inside, I shivered a bit from how cold it was. Isa teased “Cold from just being in here?” I glanced to him, glaring a bit “I don’t like cold. You know that.”

“Thank goodness you grew up in the right world” my mom insisted and I nodded before Isa laughed a bit before my mom read off of the types of ice cream we could have made. Isa mentioned “Ooo! I want blueberry and…and plum ice cream.” I smiled and remarked “That sounds really great!” He smiled before asked me “What flavors are you getting?”

“I want papaya and jackfruit” I mentioned and Isa rose a brow before asking “What do those taste like?” I laughed before telling him “Amazingness.”

“That’s not a flavor description” Isa insisted and I smirked before he proceeded telling me “I’m trying some of yours.”

“And you’ll describe it as amazingness.”

“I doubt it, Lea!”

“Now, now boys. Watch Isa. This part is the coolest” my mom interrupted and we watched as they began rolling the ice cream. Isa did look impressed and he mentioned “I would wanna go this as a job!” The man rolling Isa’s ice cream remarked “We hire at eighteen. You’re welcome to fill out an application then.” Isa and I glanced to each other and gave each other a high five. When we got our ice cream, Isa took a bite of his and seemed like he loved it a lot. He then took some of mine and had Isa try some of it. He smiled before he said “I guess you’re right. Amazingness describes that perfectly.” We laughed before my mom drove us home and we decided to hangout by the pool at my home to eat our ice cream. It was a great place to relax and cool off when it was super hot. We could also make it a hot tub, but Isa and I liked it cold. I asked as we sat there “Did you wanna go swimming later?”

“Yeah, we should. You know, after we do our homework” Isa remarked and I smiled to that suggestion. We finished up our ice cream and headed inside. We went to my room and helped each other finish our work before I mentioned “We should go tell mom we wanna.” Isa nodded and we headed downstairs to tell my mom we were going to get ready to go swimming. My mom warmed “Alright, but Isa. Be careful with your ears and let me show you how to wash them when you two get out. I’d hate to see those get infected or anything like that.” Isa nodded to what my mom said and we then went back upstairs to change into swim shorts. We headed back downstairs after grabbing towels to the pool. I jumped into the deepest part with a loud joyful cry, plugging my nose as I dived in. Isa laughed at me and followed. When I got to part when I could touch, we started splashing each other.

“Wait! AH! Isa! We need something!” I yipped and Isa grew curious, cocking his head, asking me “What do we need?” I got out of the pool and grabbed the blow up raft we had. It was fun to try and balance on, especially with two people. Isa’s eyes lit up and got near the shallower water and tried to get on, but it was so hard.

“I think this thing needs to be blown up more” Isa suggested, but I told him “It’ll be fine! One person on at a time then.” Isa frowned a second before he mentioned “Then there’s gonna shark attacks!” He got out of the water and grabbed one of the face masks and remarked “Who’s ever not on needs to try and knock the other one off while who’s on the raft needs to stay on as long as possible!”

“Yeah! I’m the pirate and your the shark the first time around!” I suggested and Isa happily nodded. When he got the mask adjusted, he hopped into the water and I stayed on the raft, giggling. Though, I yelped and fell into the water pretty quickly, not expecting him to attack me from under the raft. I came up from under the water and laughed as I got hair out of my face. Isa laughed too, now standing really close to me. He took the mask off before surprising me with a kiss to my lips. He pulled away, telling me “The shark only kisses his victims, but why you don’t want it is because you’re forced to switch bodies!” He laughed and handed off his goggles and I laughed, now watching Isa get onto the raft. He stuck his tongue out at me as I got the mask on. At that, I dove under the water and swam under the raft. I hit the bottom of it and broke the surface only to hear Isa tell me “You’re gonna have to try harder than that!” I ducked back under as grabbed the edge of the raft and flipped it over. I heard Isa laughing from above and when we had our heads above water, he told me “Yeah, like that!” We laughed before I took the mask off and this time, I kissed him. I liked this game a lot how since he made kissing a part of it. We continued playing until it got dark and even then, we stayed in inner tubes for quite a while.

“I love the stars so much. I would love to see what some of those worlds look like” Isa remarked. I asked curiously “Yeah, but…world jumping can’t happen.” Isa shrugged “I know…but it won’t stop me from dreaming.”

“Yeah…it can’t” I stated back with a smile. Soon after, we decided upon heading inside where my mom showed Isa how to clean his ears and earrings safely. Afterwards we took a shower then headed to sleep after our really busy day.


	5. Chapter 5

I bit into my sea salt ice cream as I walked to the annual fair with Isa. We’ve gone each year since the time we meet and this time was an even better time to go because Isa’s parents took some lame vacation for a month so he was back staying at my house. We held hands as we walked before my eyes caught something run past us and I gasped.

“Isa! You saw that?!” I yelped and he nodded, peeking around the bush as he let go of me. I smirked as I began to think of what it was and joked “Maybe it was a Pokemon.” Though, my blue haired best friend glared at me and told me “Get real, idiot. Pokemon aren’t real.” Though, now I thought I saw what we saw run past us and I pointed past Isa and he looked ahead of him and gasped and fell on his butt. It turned into a puddle and washed itself away.

“That was no Pokemon…but, what is it?” Isa asked I shrugged before I heard someone walking behind me and I thought it was gonna be another monster thing so I turned to face them, but my eyes grew as I noticed it was one of the men from the castle.

“Dr. Even?” I asked, though I yelped as I lost my balance as Isa tripped me, sending me to my butt too. I rubbed my hip, glaring at him, wondering what that was for before Isa posed “What are you doing here?” I budded in “Yeah! Aren’t you supposed to be working on spooky things inside the castle that we always get thrown out of every time we try to enter?”

“Wow, you are a genius” Isa told me, though it didn’t sound like he meant it. I had to asked though “Really?” He shook his head and pushed my face away before stating “No! Now shut up!” Though, Even seemed to be laughing a bit and remarked “You boys are inseparable. I have come out here to investigate why it’s so quiet while the fair is suppose to be here.”

“It is here!” Isa blurted and I nodded before we were asked “Is it though? Where are the cars lining the streets and noise and the rides?” It was the right week, wasn’t it? Isa and I gasped before he glanced towards the grounds and quickly got up after I was off of him. Though, I heard Isa swear before he ran after me and Even was right. There was no fair…

“’Fair postponed due to ride malfunctions and possible infestation in park’ Wha?!” I read. How could this even be, but Even spoke “I could have seen this coming. Lately I have noticed creatures among us. Many more than why I would consider harmless. I have not come up with a name for them yet, but there three different species and I’ve been attempting to study the variations that separate them. Their movements are one of the most distinctive ways, but there has also been a symbol on each that is combination language of both Japanese and hieroglyphics from ancient Egypt.” I rubbed my head as I had gotten part of that, but at least Isa seemed to understand since he mentioned “I think we saw one of the creatures before you showed up. It turned into a puddle before vanishing.”

“Did you two now?! How did it move?” Even asked seeming really interested. I moved my finger in the fast, uneven motion that the creature had and told him “Like this, zoom, zoom, zoom. Like a zig-zag motion.” He gave me an odd look, but nodded. He informed, glancing to the ground, “That is the creature that has been around for about a month now, the longest. Though, recently I’ve noticed creature with more of a smoother movement and just last night I caught side of a very odd undulating form by the shore. It has to be another species of these monsters even though I didn’t get a good enough look to decipher it perfectly.”

“So? You’re saying that Radiant Gardens is being overrun with monsters now?!” I asked and was about to put my hands to my head before Isa grabbed my ice cream out of my hand. He smiled to me before we both glanced to Even who sighed and informed “From my observations, yes. More and more of these creatures have been popping up lately and I’m not sure what to even call each of them.” He sighed before then telling us that he had to leave and we frowned, glancing to each other. I then noticed that Isa only had one sea salt ice cream and I asked “What happened to yours?”

“I dropped it when I got up, hence why I said shit” he explained. He took a bite of mine before giving me back my ice cream and mentioning, now seeming sluggish “Now what are we gonna do?” I shrugged, but kissed his shoulder, telling him “We can find something else fun to do! Like, um…” He interrupted me before I suggested anything “I don’t wanna be inside though. It’s such a nice day and we should spend it out here.” I thought for a moment and suggested “We could go to the beach?” He smiled to that and mentioned “Yeah! Come on! We’ll go get sunscreen and our swim shorts from our house!” He grabbed my hand, yanking me towards my house and I laughed, willingly following him and keeping his pace.

Once home, we grabbed snacks, towels, sunscreen, and my mom gave us some munny for food and drinks there too. We excitedly headed out and we were thankful the beach wasn’t closed. We changed in the changing rooms and there’s where we put on sunscreen as well. As Isa was getting my back, we glanced into the mirror, seeing each other, and I caught a smile from Isa. He questioned as he poked my cheek “You believe what Even told us?”

“About the monsters?” I asked and he shook his head, questioning again “No, not about the monsters, about us being inseparable.” I gave him an odd look and mentioned “Well, I mean, of course. Mom says it too, even teachers have noticed how close we are. We’re basically boyfriends.”

“I know…I wish I could feel comfortable calling you that… I can say I love you though and that’s a big step” Isa informed and I nodded happily. I mentioned, staring at him in the mirror “You know I’m always proud of you, Isa.” My friend seemed to blush before he told me “I’m usually proud of you.”

“Usually?! What’s that suppose to mean?!” I asked and Isa just laughed before telling “It means only sometimes, idiot.” I growled a bit before telling him “I know what it means! I mean what did you mean when you said it just now?!” He laughed again before we both heard screaming outside on the beach and we glanced to each other. We peeked out the door and saw those creatures all along the beach stealing food and attacking people. I asked Isa nervously “What are we gonna do?”

“Uh…I don’t know…I didn’t think this would happen…” Isa admitted and we shared a worried glance before we gulped and mentioned “I say back to your place. We’ll take a nice dip in your pool. Besides, then we get poolside service from mom.” I nodded and put my shirt back on before swinging the satchel over my shoulders. I pushed Isa out the door and we carefully went around the bathroom building before we gasped seeing a huge…whatever these things are. Isa screamed “LEA RUN!!!!!!!” I did just that, though, nearly stumbling over my feet, and ran after Isa. Why was this happening?! I didn’t understand! And if Even was right, this just started a month ago!!! Wasn’t that when I met that blonde kid…Ventus was his name? I didn’t bother trying to come up with reasoning now, I just wanted to go home and get away from these monsters.

We slammed the door shut and huffed out breathes as we slid down the door. My dad was the one to come up to us and ask “Lea, Isa? I thought you two were going to the beach.”

“We…were…but…then…ugh…”

“Then…then monsters! Everywhere!” Isa finished what I couldn’t and I nodded. My dad looked really freaked out and he turned on the TV to the news and they were talking about the creatures now. We glanced to each other and sat on the couch after we grabbed a soda and I chugged mine as I listened to the reporter.

“Dr. Even Einstein. Do you have any explanation to the sudden increase in these creatures?” the reporter asked from inside the castle and Even shook his head and informed “No, but I have been doing my research and I have becoming increasingly aware that these creatures are manifestations of darkness which only concludes that someone has been kindling the darkness somewhere in Radiant Gardens. I, and my crew, will be working on ways to smite the darkness and make Radiant Gardens safe again.” We looked my dad and he sighed, asking “Why is this happening to our town?”

“That’s what we wanna know” I mentioned. Though, a sudden thought came to my mind and I mentioned “I’ll fight them off! Yeah! With my frisbies! They won’t…”

“Lea, honey, no. There are people who will come get rid of them, I promise” my dad told me and I frowned. He added, making me feel worse “Frisbies aren’t going to kill these things I’m afraid.” Isa put an arm around me and offered “Come on, Lea. Let’s go upstairs. Looks like we gotta be inside now.”

“Yeah…” I sighed and stood up before walking up to my room and Isa followed closely behind. Once we were in my room, he asked “Lea? Please don’t be sad. I can’t fit them off either with my magic wand.” He pulled the blue, sparkly wand out from under my bed and I smirked, but soon I was blank faced again. I mentioned “I know, but they ruined us going to the fair and then the beach and it makes me mad…”

“I know, and it does me too, but we’re just teens, we can’t fight those things off. Not without any sort of weapon we can’t” Isa explained and I simply nodded. I knew that, but still… it’s nice to think that I could be useful.

 

We talked throughout the day until my mom came home, worried about the creatures too, but she made us a nice dinner which we all ate together at the table. When we were done, I went up to my room first and noticed my window was open which it hadn’t been earlier. Though I gasped when a cold, black and purple mist appeared in my room. I bumped into Isa and we screamed as someone came out and pulled us in. We wound up in the castle with our hands tied behind our backs. I noticed as I looked around that we weren’t the only ones here, but Even and his adopted son, Ienzo. They were in cages though.

“Braig! I demand to know the meaning behind your actions right now! Leave those children out of this!” Even yelled and I whimpered before the man holding me announced “Why would I do that? These two got caught up in the monsters twice today. Don’t you think Xehanort would appreciate them on his team if his creatures already seem to like them?” Even yelled back “I don’t care what he thinks! You let my children go now!”

“You’re children? I thought you only had Ienzo” he taunted and that made the long haired blond sigh before he explained “Yes, only Ienzo is mine. But those two have snuck in here enough times and I’ve let them stay that I might as well be their father as well.” That made me feel pretty good that Even thought of us like that. He was the only one that actually let us stay if we got caught so it wasn’t that big of a surprise. He even, a few times, left Ienzo in our care. Though, the guy didn't seem to care what Even said. Braig scoffed and spoke “Whatever. They should be punished and punished they shall be!” I screamed as I lifted off the air and then yanked away from Isa. We tried to grab each other before we were thrown into cages now too. My head hit some of the bars and I felt the pain pulse through me. Braig walked up to me and asked as I whimpered more “Oh. The little ginger got a boo-boo? Say if Even is your father, let me be uncle Braig.” I shook my head and leaned back as he tried to kiss me.

“Leave him alone, you creep. He’s mine to tease and mine only!” I heard Isa yell from a cage across from me. Braig stopped his actions and then walked up to Isa. I gulped and through my tears, I begged “Don’t you dare hurt him!” His sight was now on both of us and he began “Oh, how cute. It looks like I captured a pair of love birds. Too bad young love never lasts.” He began laughing and left the room and I grabbed onto the cage and shook the bars.

“YOU’LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!!! THIS IS ILLEGAL!!!!” I screamed before hanging my head. I glanced behind me to Isa and I saw tears in his eyes too. I frowned and took off my scarf and offered one end to him. He grabbed it and we held my scarf. I lifted my head as I heard Even inform “I will find a way out of here, boys. I promise.”

“Why is that guy such an asshole and what was he talking about, Even?” Isa posed and the scientist sighed. He began explaining “I believe wholeheartedly that the creatures have come here because of Xehanort. In the days of my childhood, forty years ago, Radiant Gardens use to be a safe haven for those seeking the light. Xehanort was twelve when I was born and back then, you would never hear stories of darkness. Something must have happened to him to cause so much hate in him that he lost his purity, his light. I believe, though, he is the one to blame for the darkness in all the worlds we have today.”

“All the worlds?” I asked and Even nodded before informing “We’re not alone, Lea. We never have been. You were from another world, weren’t you, Ienzo?” I glanced to the younger boy and he nodded slowly. I never knew for a fact there were more worlds than Radiant Gardens, I kinda figured there were.

 

I felt like we had spent hours in here and I finally began to yawn. I expected everyone else to be awake yet, but when I glanced to Ienzo’s cage seemed to be passed out and so was Even. I looked to Isa and his head bobbed up and glanced to me. He began to lay down and told me “Lea…keep watch…scream if anything wrong happens…” After that, I was pretty sure he was asleep too. I sighed and pouted, mumbling to myself “Why do I have to get stuck with that icky job?” Though, eyes widened as I heard the door open I gulped as I saw some tall bald man approach me.

“The only one left awake I see, hm…” he mentioned before raised I giant key to me…like the one Ventus had! He aimed it at me and stated “I see you being able to rally light things up!” I gasped before he shot me with some light from his key and it hurt so bad that I was in tears. At least it wasn’t long before I had passed out from the pain.

I groaned as I woke up. I slowly began to remember where I was and how I got here. I groaned out Isa’s name and saw him passed out on the floor asleep still. I tugged on my scarf since I saw him holding it, but my hand began to feel hot and suddenly fire came out of it. I screamed and stomped on my scarf, but at least it woke Isa. He glared at me and asked “Why the Hell did you scream?”

“Because something’s wrong!” I told him in the same hushed voice he was using. He asked seeming angry “What?!” I lifted my hand and it started on fire again and Isa’s eyes grew ten times their size it seemed.

“Lea!” he asked.

“What?!”

“You can get us out! You can melt the bars!”

“Melt them?! Isa! I don’t know how this happened, I just..”

“Neither do I, but let’s use this fucked up situation to our advantage get out of here!” Isa stated and I sighed, figuring he was right. While my hand was still on fire, I set it near the lock and just prayed this worked. Isa begged “Faster!”

“Isa! I’m trying, I don’t how I’m even doing this!” Though our yelling alerted someone and I stopped and stared up. It was Braig and that bald guy. I begged to know “What the fuck did you do to me?!” I was surprised that came out of my mouth and Isa looked down and away from me. I wonder if he knew how mad I was really was now because of my words.

“He made you each a part of Xehanort. Isn’t that great?! You, redhead, have fire powers, blue boy has increased strength and the baby has psychic powers while old Even has ice powers. All the attributes that will be much needed for taking over the world” Braig announced, waking the other two up. The bald one just nodded to Braig’s words. I felt so nervous right now… I…I didn’t want this! I wanted to go back home! I wanted my mom and dad! These thoughts made me break down which got me yelled at by Braig.

“Why are you yelling at me for crying?!” I yelled to him and he laughed at me. I heard Isa say “Don’t you dare fucking make fun of Lea for crying.”

“I was wrong. Looks like you’re the baby” he declared and in a spite of anger I raised my hand and fire shot out at him and his eye patch. He gasped as he threw off his eye patch and stomped on it, now holding his eye. He reached into my cage and grabbed my throat as I started choking. Though before I knew it, I heard metal bending and I glanced to Isa and he was literally bending the metal bars. He glanced to his hands before looking to Braig and demanding “Hands off of Lea. What did I say?!” He released me and I gulped, holding my neck as I watched him leave.

“You two for sure will be mighty vessels. Know this is your fate now and all of you are stuck here with me” the bald one taunted before following Braig out. I glanced to Isa and he bent the bars for me and I stood up and hugged him tightly. I cried onto his shoulder “I just wanna go home…..” Isa made me face him and he told me “I know….but I don’t think we can… You have no control over your powers and I have idea how strong I am or can be. Right now, I think it’s best if we were to stay here…and not go home…” His words made me cry even more, but I suppose he was right. I didn’t understand……all of this happened so suddenly and I didn’t know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

I knew what I was doing with my powers…I should, I’ve had them for six months now. This whole thing was so weird, we had to where these black cloaks to protect ourselves when we left the castle which happened often because two months ago we had to start going on these missions to kill the monsters which we finally knew the names of. There were unversed, heartless, and nobodies. Though, in order for heartless to be killed properly, they needed to be killed by a weapon called a keyblade. I didn’t have one and neither did Isa who I glanced to through the mirror in his bathroom as he brushed out my hair. He smiled and went to kiss my neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and stated “I love you.”

“I love you too, Isa…” I reiterated and he frowned, announcing “Pfft, isn’t it suppose to Saix now? Why do they want to change our names so badly?” I shrugged, informing “Xemnas said it’s so we can feel more united.” Isa let go of me and stomped his foot, replying “Yeah, well, it’s stupid! I don’t wanna be united with Braig! He’s the one that forced us into this mess. You know how worried your parents must be about you?” I nodded in the mirror and I had to mention “Isa, I’m sure at this point your parents are worried too.”

“A miracle right there, but yeah, I know they must be. They’re stupid, everyone here is stupid….” He crossed his arms and turned on the heel of his boot and went to flop on his bed. I frowned, but followed him after turning off the light. I sat on his bed and he mentioned before I even spoke “If you fart on my pillows, I will end you.” I laughed and told him “Don’t tempt me.” He lifted his head and glared at me with a smile before starting to tickle me and I began laughing uncontrollably. Though, before I even tried to get him to stop, he did and was now kissing me which felt so nice. I pulled my hands through his longer blue hair, enjoying the moment before Isa collapsed on me and he felt heavier than normal. I groaned under his weight and mentioned “Isa, I think you’re getting fat or something.”

“No way! It’s muscle! Wielding the claymore like I have been making me gain a lot of muscle. What about you?” Isa explained and I admitted “I’ve been still keeping pretty thin…kinda… Braig made a comment about my butt earlier this week.” Isa’s eyes widened a bit and I felt the angry coming from him. I gulped, for once in my life a little nervous of him, but he calmed down and so did I.

“I know…he’s a creep…” I mentioned and Isa sat up on my crotch as he usually did now, grabbing my hands. He began then “It’s not just that, that’s a big part of why I hate him, but the main reason is because he hurt you and a lot and put stupid thoughts into your head like we don’t have hearts anymore or just…I don’t understand. The only heartless one is him. If I didn’t have a heart, I’d never be able to say that I love you, right?” I smiled brightly at his words and nodded. Though, I had to ask “Why does Braig actually act like he doesn’t have a heart though?”

“Well……my only thought is that Xehanort has corrupted him too much. But not us, we’ll get out here, I promise. Some day, somehow. Even if we have to save each other” Isa stated and he then leaned down and hugged me and I hugged him right back. I told him, hugging him still, “I’ll always be there to get my friends back.” I heard him mumble from his head being in my neck “I know you will. I can always count on you.” It tickled, but it also…him talking into my neck was just the extra trigger I needed from me to get turned on and Isa felt it because he lifted up his head and glanced down at me. I made a dorky smile before Isa sat all the way up and scooted down my legs. I grew curious of his intentions, that is before he began zipping my cloak up and I gasped as he revealed my bulge. He smirked to me and mentioned “Lea? I think I’m ready…to have sex with you…” My eyes widened and my heart beat, my mind reeled and both of us stared at each other.

“How do we start?” I asked he just sat on me before shrugging. I grabbed my phone and looked up gay sex on Google which I didn’t know if I instantly regretted or was instantly more turned on. Isa scooted next to me and tapped my forehead before grabbing my phone and retyped “ways for gay men to have sex”.

“There. You’re welcome, idiot” Isa told me and I spoke slowly “Oh, yeah…that would make more sense to word it that way.” I noticed Isa face palm before he clicked on a link that seemed like it would give us some ideas. After a while, Isa just suggested “Okay, why don’t we just grind against each other? You on top of me since you’re lighter and we just do this? We can…mmm…so butt things, later. I’m not comfortable with that thought right now.” I nodded to his words and we stripped before trying this whole sex thing.

 

That whole sex thing became our favorite thing to do when we were alone, just ignoring anything anal since Isa was pretty skiddish about that. But today, I was getting ready to shower and Isa seemed…weird. I asked him “Is everything okay?” He sighed and asked me “What if we really don’t have hearts?” I grew confused and told him “Of course we do, Isa. Us loving each other proves that!” Though, he just sighed and went to sit on my bed, staring out the window.

“I mean…right, Isa?” I prompted and Isa asked, glancing to floor “Do I even deserve that name anymore?” My eyes grew and protested “What does that mean?! You’ve been Isa since forever. I can’t just call you something different.” He remained silent and I asked walking up to him and sitting on the bed next to him “What’s wrong?”

“Lea, forget it” he ordered, but I shook my head and crawled on his legs, trying to be cute, but I yelped as I fell on the floor and Isa left holding his hands to his eyes. I called to him “Wait! Isa! Come back!” I ran out my door and I ran after him, but he locked himself inside his room and asked “Please talk to me, Isa. You’re making me worried about you.” I sighed and figured maybe he just needed space, but that wasn’t like him. He always wanted me to comfort him, but now he locked me out. Had he always wanted to do that to me? No…he loved my touch…it wasn’t like that… Someone must have said something to him that’s made him upset…but he even use to tell me everything his parents did so why was he silent now? My mind reeled and just decided to go shower and think about it later.

After my shower, I tried to get to Isa to talk again, but he wasn’t even in there when I opened his door. I frowned and heard a voice behind me; “Hi! I’m Emyd… Who…who you looking for?” I glanced to him and saw a blond with a mohawk and I gave him a glare. He seemed younger than me and surely he wouldn’t get why I was so upset right now.

“A friend, but I think he went out on a mission” I told him before really wondering where he was. I began running around the castle before I stopped, hearing Isa’s dumb name being used. I hid behind the wall and listened to Braig mention “See, Saix? Didn’t that feel good to get rid of those who betrayed you? Kept you away from someone you love?”

“No…no…no! It felt like shit! I can’t tell Lea I did that! He’d…he’d think I was a monster!” Isa yelled and I grew curious. Braig spoke again “That’s why you’re the one who has convince him to . You’re the only one I’d ever trust and all of us know you two are the closest.” Isa seemed really mad when he yelled “He doesn’t belong here, Xigbar! If anyone is pure light here, it’s him. He has no reason to…” I then heard Isa choking and I gasped and ran into the room and screamed “LET MY FRIEND GO!” He did drop Isa, but Braig taunted “Is he really you’re friend? He won’t even tell you what he did. He wanted to keep it such a secret that he locked you out of his room. What kind of friend is that?” He then walked out and I clenched my fists together before going up to Isa and asking “Are you alright?” He lifted his head slowly and nodded, informing “Yeah…a little sore, but I’m good. Thanks…” He then stood and walked off without saying anything else and I wanted to ask him what Braig meant, but I didn’t. Isa would tell me when he felt like it, but he didn’t even talk to me much for a few days and it was really getting to me. He even stayed silent on a mission we had together tonight and now that I was back in my room, I screamed, throwing flames at the wall.

‘WHY WON’T HE JUST TALK TO ME?!?!?! I MISS MY ISA!!!!!” I screamed out before I heard my door open. I saw Isa and I was about to get excited before noticing that something…..something was wrong. His eyes were gold … and he had a puffed out scar across his face. I asked quietly “I…Isa…? Your eyes…they’re…”

“Gold? I know. I’ve given in, Lea. I’ve given into the darkness. No more anger, no more sadness. It’s a great feeling” Isa told me and I shook my head, saying “No, Isa…” Though, he shook his head and told me “No, not Isa. Isa’s gone. I’m Saix.”

“You’re still Isa to me! He’s in there somewhere! I love you!” I yelled and his eyes flashed blue and I smiled before saying “Isa! That’s it! I love you! And you love me!” He glared at me with gold eyes, but blue ones pleaded for me to help him. He begged “Lea…please, you have to run…” I told him, shaking my head “No, no, not without you!”

“I’ll never come with you, Axel! Never…” he stated and it was then that he summoned his claymore and smacked me against the wall with it and laid there in massive pain. Why? How did Isa get so washed into the darkness so quickly? I tried to lift my head and watch him leave, but my head collapsed back onto the floor from the pain.

 

Isa’s…no…Saix’s words… they were making me sick and changing me over. I stared at myself in mirror and I noticed tear drops under my eyes. I spoke to myself “You did it, Saix…you lead me to darkness…but I’ll get out…I’ll get both of us out. I promise.” I thought back to when we first joined and I made that promise, before the morning that his whole personality changed. To this day, I didn’t know why he had? What triggered him so quickly? I knew that it had to be Xigbar’s doing or Xehanort’s, but what the Hell did they do to him? Saix sure as fuck wouldn’t tell me, he only possessed my mind and I was naive. He could make me think anything and he knew that….he used my weakness against me. What hurt me even more was that we argued now, real arguments with real yelling and real showing force against each other. There was no joking undertone, no laughs at the end…just pain, physical and somehow emotional. I slammed fist on the counter in my counter before blasting my reflection. I stared at the purple drops, disgusted. “This isn’t who I wanted to become, but now I have so what am I gonna do now?” I sighed and decided to try and ignore the fact that I showed signs now of wanting to follow Saix and it wasn’t Xehanort I wanted to follow either, it was Isa….Saix, Saix. I wanted to follow Saix in hopes of getting my Isa back. I put my hood up and opened a darkness portal to Atlantica. Maybe just sitting on the beach would help ease my mind right now, it couldn’t hurt. When I arrived there, there was a Orgy cloak laying in the sand. It didn’t take long for me to figure out who it belonged to when I stared out into the water and saw the spunky blond. Of course he was here. I tried going back, but he must have recognized me somehow as he shouted my name. I swore under my breathe before turning to him and as his mermaid self, he swam towards me.

“Hey, Axel. What are you doing here?” Emyd asked, though, he was an odd one, he told me he preferred the name Demyx. Whatever made him happy I guess. I sighed and sat on the beach, taking off my boots, then my hood and leaning back on my hands, then explaining “I’ve just…got a lot on my mind and thought the sound of the ocean would calm me down.” He asked perching himself on a jutted out rock “Did it when you little?”

“I never tried going to the ocean when I was stressed, I always had my best friend…” I admitted, knowing Isa was the reason for me calming down ninety percent of the time. Demyx spoke to that “Must have been nice knowing you had such a close friend.” I sighed and just nodded. Yeah…had such a close friend. Though, what Demyx said next interested me; “You know the superior was talking about some blond kid wandering around Twilight Town? Said he just seemed confused. You’re good at talking, maybe you should go say hi to him.” I smiled to his offer, but informed “Thanks, but no thanks, Dem. Not really in the mood to meet new people.”

“Aw, come on! Let him join on the fun in the castle? Like when Xigbar turns off the gravity?” Demyx began laughing and I only glared at him, replying “You’re kidding right? You know how many times I’ve been taking a shower and suddenly no gravity? My bathroom gets full of water, I’m levitating and it’s just an awkward mess.” Demyx laughed more at that and I playfully flung a fireball at him, but the blond jumped back into the water. He came back up yelling in joy “Missed me!”

“I’ll get you next time, Demyx, just wait. I’m waiting for the opportune moment” I stated with a smirk and Demyx smiled. He got back on the rock, putting his tail up and letting it dry out to become his legs again before transporting to the beach beside me. I heard a sigh come from the blond and I asked “What are you sighing about?”

“Well, not about me, but you. You and Saix got into another argument…didn’t you?” he asked and I growled a bit before admitting “Not today yet…when he finds out I’m not on my missions, the maybe we will.” Demyx budded in, making me sigh with irritation, “I don’t think it’s fair how he uses you as a punching bag though.”

“Why don’t you just mind your own business, Demyx! His actions against me are none of your concern nor anyone else in the Orgy” I snapped and Demyx’s eyes widened before he apologized “Sorry, Axel…just don’t think it’s right…didn’t mean to strike something.” I clenched my eyes together before opening them into only slits and stared into the red and orange sunset. I glared out and stated “He’s lit a flame under me that can never go out now. I’m like a loaded gun in the hands of a lunatic, I could be fired any moment and no one will ever be able to predict when. I was never like this before… My actions use to be so predictable and now…” I shot a large fireball out of my hands and across the ocean as I could before continuing “…I feel insane.” I stared at my hand and clenched it before whispering “I want my old life back…everyday I hope a miracle will happen…”

“Maybe someday, one will. You just have to be positive, Axel” Demyx spoke again, but I took a noisy sigh. I stood and opened a darkness portal and mumbled “So much for my happy ending…” I went back into my room and put my headphones and listened to music on and stared out the window. I had this play-list that reminded of Saix and myself…everything about us when we were young… It reminded that I still could cry and that somehow, someway, I at least still could pretend that I have heart from all the pain that I felt. This heartbreak, or whatever I was feeling, it was real and it was consuming me, making me want to hurt those who betrayed me and right now, I only knew two people who had…Marluxia and Saix. I’d get my revenge one day….they’d burn under my power.

“How can I ever be thinking this way?!” I cried out, completely stunned by my own thoughts. It looks like I really am heartless…Lea would never think like that, ever.

Suddenly I jumped when I realized Saix was right next to me. I took my headphones off and his golden eyes stared me down. He spoke “I see you’ve finally began believing me.” He took his fingers and touched below my eyes. I glanced down before he put a finger to my chin and it only swirled memories of emotions in me of when he use to touch me so gently like right now.

“You’re eyes, they’re still that horrible green. Xehanort will change that f…..” he began and I swat his hand away, protesting “No, I’m never becoming one of Xehanort’s pawns. I’ll be your punching bag, your pawn, but I refuse to be owned by that disgraceful man.” Saix stared at me, looking confused before slapping me hard against my face. I yelped and now held my face. He declared “You’re still as weak as ever, Axel. I don’t know why he choose you as well to be apart of his darkness.” He left my room, leaving me wishing he was still caressing my chin. In that slight moment, it almost felt like Isa was touching me. I pressed my lips together before putting my headphones back on and wondering how the rest of our lives will go here because I wasn’t ever losing sight of who I use to be, ever.

 

I lived out my life for years, taking orders from my higher ups and somehow that began to include Saix who every time he was pissed for some reason, I became his plaything. Some days, I swore he forgot about our happy memories and only could remember this nightmare that ended our friendship and other days, when I began taking to someone else, he acted so overly jealous and not in the way I remember that showed he cared. No, this time, he’d beat the living shit out of those and then me for ignoring him. His bite was just as bad as his bark and I hated it. I wanted my friend back… Three years later, after he gave into the darkness, I still don’t know what he did to fall in. Maybe there were some records of it, I mean, there had to be, right? Like where I found the records of Namine? I put my hood up and used the darkness to get to the record room and luckily no one was in here. I looked through the books we had, but nothing seemed like it would have the information. Though, when I leaned down and read one of the titles, I thought it might help. I grabbed it, but froze.

“AXEL!!!!!!!” It was Saix’s voice and I knew I was fucked now. I put the book back and he glared at me. I took my hood off and gulped.

“Saix! Wait! Let me explain!” I screamed as he swung his claymore at me. I covered my face with my arms, but that didn’t help my stomach. His force shoved me backwards and I landed harshly on my side. I suddenly felt sick and my eyes stung as tears pricked in them. He held me down with his staff and he bent down, now staring at me.

“I’ve given you enough chances to explain yourself Axel. But, all can be forgiven if you come back to me. You were so close before Roxas came into the picture, why did he make you want to leave?” Saix posed and I thought he was joking. Who wouldn’t want to leave?! I yelled back to him “I don’t need this! I’m not gonna be just some part of someone else! I’m staying me and I refuse to become anyone else!” He glared at me and punched my jaw before telling me as he stood “You’re weak, Lea. You always have been. I don’t know how anyone can put up with how hopelessly pathetic you are.”

“YOU DID! You did, Isa! That’s why we were best friends! That’s why you fell in love with me!” I yelled, now crying hard. Did he not remember at all?! Everything that we were?! He had to if he called me Lea, he just had to. He simply glared at me, with no emotion, as if he really didn’t have a heart now. I knew I had to, we had to. I was hurting so badly. I just wanted at least one of my best friends back…just one. I chocked out “You said you had it memorized……” He seemed to get more pissed at me as I said that he grabbed me off the floor and held me above the ground, choking me.

“Shut the fuck up and stop lying to yourself. You never had any friends, ever, Lea Harley Taymor” he threatened before slamming me to the floor. I groaned and thought my torture was over before he kicked me so hard that I slid across the floor. I coughed up blood and noticed someone below my blurry sight as I slowly lifted my head. They bent down and I soon realized it was Zexion. He lifted my head and asked “How do you even survive what he does to you? A kick like that could kill a heartless.” I shook my head before putting a hand to my head.

“I dunno…my ribs and head hurt…” I complained before leaning my head back down into my arms. I felt suddenly a cool air around me and when I glanced up again, I wasn’t in the library, but in the basement of the castle. Zexion seemed to speak to someone else, but I could barely make out what he said. Though, someone else was in front of me with a green liquid and they stated “Drink, Axel.” Looking up, I caught blond hair and I knew it was Vexen. I took the liquid and drank it, realizing by the texture that it was a potion.

“A mega potion to help you. Why don’t you stay here for a bit while it kicks in?” Vexen suggested and I nodded, simply laying on the floor and hiding my face. As it kicked in, that’s when I slowly stood up and groaned, holding my head. I noticed one the beds and decided to sit down with my legs up, holding them against my chest. I felt something on my knee and Vexen had his hand there and he asked “Lea? He’s not going to remember. He’s too far gone and you know that.”

“We had so much ahead of us though…and he still remembers my real name and I think he calls me it to crush me purposely, acting like that’s the only thing he remembers…” I complained and he sighed. I pointed out as he said nothing “I feel so alone here…he always made me feel like I had someone important in my life and now I don’t have anyone! I don’t make real friends easily and when I do, they always leave me. I should just fuckin die! It’s not like I’ll be remembered anyways…”

“Lea, Lea, Lea, that’s just not it. Somewhere inside Saix is Isa screaming at him and beating him for the actions he does to you along with the cruel words he speaks. He’s just so far gone that he can’t hear him. We were all there, falling for a better life granted by Xehanort and Saix is still believing. He’s been brainwashed and….”

“Then make something for him to be un-brainwashed! I want my best friend back!” I yelled. He was a scientist, why couldn’t he? He sighed though and declared “It’s not that easy.” I glared at him and got up, opening a portal. There was only one place I want to go now; I wanted to find Roxas and I knew where to look for him. If I could find Sora, maybe I could find Roxas. They were connected and I always, for whatever reason, felt the same sort of happiness around Sora as I did Roxas. Maybe there were false feelings, maybe not, but for whatever reason, it was there.

Sadly though, all my efforts to talk with him were cut short by Saix finding me. I even tried warning him that the Organization was after him due to his connection with Roxas, but that message was cut short too. How was it that Saix always knew where I was? All the time? I didn’t understand it and maybe I just wasn’t meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7

When he came back inside, he stared at me and asked “Summon it again.” I held out my hand and summoned my keyblade for Riku and he smiled at me before saying “I’m proud of you, Lea.” I gave a slight smile before asking “What about the other lights we need?” Riku seemed to think before naming off “Me, Sora, Mickey, you, that’s four we have now. Yen Sid? Who are the others that Xehanort was taking about?”

“Those would Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. But, Venus is still locked in Sora and Aqua, I’m only praying that she’s safe” he declared. Riku glanced to me which confused me before he gazed back to Yen Sid. He slowly asked “What….what about…Roxas?” My eyes widened and I prompted “Yeah! If you say Ventus is locked in Sora, then can’t Roxas come back too?” The wizard sighed and stroked his bread, admitting “I am beginning to believe that even the things we use to think were impossible are quite the contrary. We have to keep a watchful eye for things that may not use to seem possible.” His words made me think, if the impossible was becoming possible, maybe I could bring Isa back. I was back to Lea and…

“Lea? Are you alright?” Riku asked and I glanced to him, saying “Hm? Yeah…I just…I’m just thinking.” I summoned my blade away and turned on my heel and was about to head out the door before Riku asked “Where are you going?” I stopped and thought……where was I going? I mean, who the Hell am I kidding? I had no where to go. My parents were probably dead and as if they’d really believe I was alive. I sighed and shrugged “I don’t know…” I sighed and asked “Riku? Could we, maybe, just…take a walk somewhere and talk?” He seemed confused, but nodded slowly and replied “I guess?” He said his farewells to Yen Sid before I opened a darkness portal and told him “Come on, here we’ll be secluded.” I walked in and once Riku had followed, I closed it once he had. I sighed and sat on the beaches of Destiny Islands and Riku gave me a smirk before remarking “That’s not walking.” I smirked to to him before he sat next to me and asked “What do you want to talk about?”

“Would you consider us friends? Or not yet?” I had to ask and Riku gave me a bit of an odd look and shook his head, informing “Not yet, Lea. But who knows, maybe you can change my mind.” I huffed out a laugh before pressing my lips together “Well, let me ask this, would you even believe that Saix…he use to be someone who cared deeply about me and we were such close friends that we decided to date each other?”

“That is a little hard to wrap my mind around to tell you the truth” Riku stated and I didn’t blame him for thinking that way. I nodded and told him “It’s true though, every word. He was the friend I had for the longest time ever…who never forgot about me, hated me…not until we were captured by Xigbar when, at the time, the monsters attacked. We were taken right out of my room and everything changed after that. It took awhile, but one day, something happened to Isa…something to change him into Saix and to this day, I still don’t know what it was.” Riku gave me a curious glance, but remained silent.

“I was…well, there are records in the library of the Castle That Never Was. Every time I tried to access the records before though, Saix caught me” I informed further and now the silver haired master asked “Why are you telling me this?” I turned to stare into his eyes and asked “Because I want you come with me and help me find the records. Maybe not today, but one day. Please…I…I need to know what happened to Isa, the Isa I loved and who loved me and never hurt me, who’d never even think about hurting me.”

“He really was a nice person before he was corrupted by darkness, wasn’t he?” Riku asked and I nodded, informing “Yeah, he was nothing like the asshole fucker he’s become.” I added, kneeling in front of him “I know you don’t know him like I ever did, but he was an amazing person, really. Seeing him so different…I’d cry myself to sleep most nights.” I glanced off to the side and I gasped as I felt Riku wrap his arms around me. I’d forgotten how a hug felt like… It’s been almost a year since I’ve been able to even have Roxas… Riku soon let go of me and started “Lea…can I confess something to you?”

“Uh, yeah, go ahead” I replied and he glanced down before staring into the ocean. He then began “I remember when I got corrupted by the darkness myself…you really do become someone completely different. Someone that someone almost fears because of how different you are. You barely remember who your friends are when you’re as lost as I was. Now, I walk the road to dawn and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Ansem still had the slightest of holds on my heart…well, not Ansem, it’s just darkness, but I call my darkness Ansem.” I stated to him “Riku, that may be more dangerous than just calling it darkness. It gives it an entity, makes it more real to you. I think you should try and train yourself to call your darkness just that, darkness. Try not not to think about what it use to create out of you.”

“How did you become so wise?” Riku asked with a smirk and I smiled, shrugging. I admitted, the best I could, “Don’t know. I guess since I lost the person I use to love.” He smiled slightly before straightening his expression. He stared at me, asking “So, you really want Saix back in your life?” I shook my head, informing “No. I want my Isa. The Isa I knew and loved. I think the best way for him to come back to the light is for us to find those records of how every nobody became to be. They’ll tell me how Isa changed into Saix and I can use that against him when we fight in the keyblade war…I have to. If we have someone that powerful on our side, we’ll be unstoppable.” Riku’s eyes seem to widen and he asked “If he’s that powerful, then how are we even going to start going after him?”

“Not we…me, I’ll go after him. Take out a strong link, one where you have to have tactics to escape from, it’s the only way since I know all of his moves. After all, he used all he had against me because he was pissed off Demyx…Emyd one day” I admitted and Riku glanced to me. He stated “Lea, before that happens, you need to learn to use the keyblade to the best of your ability.” He stood and bowed to me, continuing “Let me train you. If it means that much getting your best friend out of the darkness and into the light, let me help you all that I can.” I smiled brightly and asked him “You’re really willing to help me?!” He nodded and I couldn’t help but to hug him this time. He laughed and when I pulled away, we both laughed. He then told me “Meet me in the fountains of Radiant Gardens tomorrow and we’ll start your training.” I nodded, completely willing.

 

The next day, I didn’t bother spiking my hair. I had been given shelter in Yen Sid’s castle for the night at least and I could shower, but my gel was still at the castle and I wasn’t risking going there now. So, in an orange tang top and with a blue cardigan that I was able to get a hold of along with some jeans, I was ready. I put my hair up, got my combat boots on and warped to Radiant Gardens. I noticed Riku there and remarked “I hope you’re not expecting you’re to train me here. I can’t get wet or else poof, all my powers are gone.” Riku looked like he thought for a moment and then nodded.

“Oh, right, I didn’t even think about that…yeah, let’s go walk to…uh…” Riku began and I smirked before telling him “I know a place. It’s wide and open.” He nodded and gestured, saying “I guess I’ll follow you.” I nodded and headed towards where I knew the old fair ground were from my childhood. It impressed Riku that I remembered something from so long ago, but it was pretty easy for me especially now that everything was rebuilt perfectly to what it use to be. It use to devastate me coming here before it was restored. It just reminded me that all the heartless, unversed, and nobodies really shred this place to nothing.

When we arrived, I summoned my keyblade and asked Riku “Try and hit me with your best shot.” He certainly did and I got knocked to the side, but before he hit me with his keyblade, from the ground, I counterattacked him, sending him skidding backwards. Riku smiled, admitting “Nice recovery. You almost made me mistake you for a fuck-up.”

“Nope. Not yet!” I declared. I then jumped to feet and behind him with speed and precision, I knocked him off his feet. He tried to get me with an ice attack from his blade, but I dodged and shot back with a fire attack. We continued this for some time until we were both on our nearly our last leg before Riku cast curaga on both of us.

“You’re not bad, Lea. I’m highly surprised. I smiled to him, taking a bow before there was voice coming from somewhere. Riku and I glanced up and there was a tall blond in black walking towards us. He stated “Enough horsing around, Reno. Rufus is gonna be pissed when he finds you’re gone in another world.” I cocked my head confusedly, asking “Who’s Rufus? And further more, who are you?” Riku introduced “Lea, this is Cloud. But, why did you call him Reno?”

“Name’s Lea. Get that memorized, kay?” I asked him, tapping my temple and this Cloud guy gave me a weird expression, looking me up and down. He stated, walking up to me, informing “Damn… You could be his twin…” I asked him “Who’s twin?”

“Reno’s. He had red hair just that bright, same voice…just your eyes are different. It’s…scary almost” Cloud told me and I glanced to Riku who shrugged. I smirked before informing “Well, sorry to burst your little imagination, but I’m an only child.”

“I don’t know if the world could handle two of you” Riku mentioned with a laugh and I glared at him and playfully threw a small flame at him before glancing back to Cloud. He nodded lightly to something before remarking “The worlds definitely do not need two Reno’s. Just one has the president losing his mind most of the time.” Riku and I glanced to each other before we shrugged. I stated, summoning my blade away and folding my arms “I kinda wanna met this guy now.” Riku mentioned “He lives in a world we usually don’t ever had to travel to. It’s called Edge.” Cloud nodded before saying “But it wouldn’t hurt. Reno’s not allowed back in the lodge for awhile so some company should do him good.” I grew confused, but was willing to still follow.

“Need me anymore, Riku?” I posed and he shook his head, informing “Not today. Have fun.” I smirked and maybe I would. I followed Cloud once we arrived in the unusual area who told me “Have a look around. I have to head back to Radiant Gardens, but I’ll be back tonight if you need a way back.” I shook my head, looking around the city “No, I can get out and back whenever I choose now. I just need to come to a place once before knowing where it is forever.” He smirked before vanishing and left me to my own accord. This world sure was different. Different people, different lifestyle. The buildings were taller, standing beyond the trees, and everything seemed less…cheerful. Someone pushed into me saying “Watch out, Reno!” I glared back to then. Why did everyone think I was this Reno guy? Were we really just that similar? I sighed and went on before I went on walking. Though, I noticed a confrontation before some blond haired man and a ginger. I stood where I could hear, but not be seen.

“Rufus, Rufus…let’s talk this over, yo! That ain’t what I…AHHH!” the ginger started before jumped out of the way of the blow. Wow…reminds me of Saix and me… The blond yanked the ginger off the ground, yelling “Oh, was it not now, Reno?! Then please explain to me what ‘the Pres is giant asshole who fucks everyone he meets’ means?” The ginger pointed out “Well, didn’t say it like that, but…” He was stopped in his words as he thrown, his body landing next to me. I gasped and my eyes widened. Reno groaned and held his head before slowly opening his eyes and we stared at each other.

“Are you alright?” I asked and the other shrugged, replying “Ask me in five minutes, yo.” I smirked before telling him “If cocky if your personality, you haven’t lost that.” He smirked, but whined as he did. We watched as Rufus drove down the dirt road before we then somehow asked simultaneously “Who are you?” We stared at each other at that.

“Probs dead meat when my boss sees me in the building again tonight…” he stated. I mumbled, glancing off “Know that feeling…” But I looked back to him and offered him my hand. He slowly reached up and grabbed me. I helped him stand and he dusted himself off before replying “Thanks, I’m Reno.”

“Lea. Got it…eh, never mind. Lea’s the name” I stated as I was really trying not to say “got it memorized” all the time now. It was just something ingrained into my head since childhood. Reno glanced to me oddly before simply smirking. He asked, poking my nose, “Yer pretty damn hot. What cha say ta hangin with me fer today? I ain't got nothin better ta do.” I gave him a curious glance and asked “You actually wanna hang out with me?”

“Sure, yo. Long as ya like dick” he stated. This guy sure was blunt, way more than me. I kinda admired him for that. I informed him, leaning on his shoulder “If you're looking for gay, you found him. I’m as gay as gay could be.” Reno laughed at that and answered “Fuck yeah! I’m bi so men, women, trans er not, I’m game fer fucking them. Long as I find em hot.”

“You sure are blunt as Hell. You make me seem shy” I admitting and Reno laughed before gesturing for me to following, speaking “Been told, but come on. What cha say ta making reservations at some cheap motel, getting drunk off our asses, then fucking each other's brains out? I ain't had any action fer over two weeks and yer hot ass got me wantin it now.” My eyes grew. He wanted to have sex with me? Ah, damn, I’ve been relieving myself for years now….I tried to get it with Roxas, but every time we tried, we got caught. The most I did was give him a hand job….I didn’t even get one in return.

“Lea? Ya game?” Reno asked, bringing me back from my thoughts. I glanced to him and stated “Oh, yeah…sorry. I got caught up in my thoughts. That’s been happening to me lately.” The other redhead frowned before taking my hand and kissing the back of it, then informing “I know that feeling.”

 

I wasn’t use to getting drunk, never once had alcohol in me until now and damn did it make me feel nauseous so quickly, meanwhile I watched Reno slug down shot after shot. After his sixth shot and second actual drink halfway finished, he stared at me and laughed before putting his hands onto my cheeks and pulling me onto his lips. I yelped, not use to be kissed like that, but I couldn’t say I didn’t enjoy it. Reno was a damn good kisser and I wanted to embrace that. I put my hands into his hair, massaging his head, making him moan as I slipped my tongue into his mouth when given the chance. He didn’t taste like Isa, but I was still attracted to what he did taste like. Reno pulled away and admitted “Like damn, Lea! Yer an amazing kisser…I would kiss ya all the fuckin time if I could.” I smiled to his words and kissed him gently once again before admitting myself “Same here, sexy.” He laughed and glanced at his phone, seeming dazed by the light. Reno stated then “Mmm, bright-ass phone. What time is it, Lea? I can’t read this right now.” I huffed out a laugh at that, then informed eleven at night.” He seemed surprised, asking “I’m fuckin plastered before midnight, damn!” I laughed at his enthusiasm before suggesting “We should get to the motel. You still wanted to get fucked, didn’t you?” He nodded to that and I smirked. I got off the bar stool ad helped Reno off. The man could barely walk though so instead I helped him to the bathroom and created a darkness portal “Step inside. It’ll take us right to our room.” Reno’s eyes widened, not seeming to trust me at first.

“I wouldn’t lie, I swear it” I promised. Reno just shrugged and walked in with my assistance. Reno glanced around as we now stood in the motel room. He spoke “Like damn! Yer, like, a fuckin sexy wizard!” Before I could reply, Reno’s lips were back on mine and he tripped us onto the bed, him landing on top me. I felt like I had never been seduced to quickly. Even drunk, this man gave me the ride of a lifetime. I could only imagine how well he fucked someone while sober.


	8. Chapter 8

With Reno being my support and keeping me happy with sex and someone to cuddle and kiss, and with Riku keeping me well trained and in shape, there was no way I wasn’t going to be prepared, though, right now, I was in predicament. Reno and I were walking and talking and I still hadn’t told him that the chances of us staying together were impossible once I got my friend back. Though, Reno was sweet, he got us mochi and took me through a walk in the woods outside of Edge.

“Can I bring up something, Lea?” Reno asked and I glanced to him curiously. He started before I could even say that he could “What kinda relationship are we in cause, gonna be honest, I ain’t use ta being stuck with one person, but if I had ta, you would be in the top two.”

“Really? You don’t like closed relationships?” I had to pose and he shook his head, admitting them “Nah, not really. I feel confined and just, I dunno. I can be loyal though, if my partner wants me ta be, but most of the time I get bored. It takes a lot ta counter how hyper I can get an how much affection I need back.” I nodded to hearing that. Though, I remarked “As far as us, I did kinda wanna talk about something…” I sighed and then continued “There’s this guy that…that I use to be in love with and he was in love with me, but he got brainwashed and his mood towards me changed drastically. I still believe I can snap him out, somehow. In fact, tonight, I have plans to go find out what brainwashed him.” Reno seemed to get it as he asked “No more us then? So, this is an open relationship then, right?” I thought for a moment and replied “Yes and no? I mean, right now, yes, but he’s protective and gets jealous easily. He’ll probably be even jealous to hear that me and you were ever a thing. He fought to protect me when I was a kid cause, besides my parents, everyone else hated me. I was too hyper and weird for most people to handle and…and I went through massive depression when I was just ten. What happened back then still kinda affects me today even, twelve years later…”

“I didn’t know that, yo. My life wasn’t picture perfect either, nowhere near. Parents weren’t very wealthy ta begin with, but shit went down when I could get erections. They turned on me and just started hating me…so I lived with friends in the slums actually. I’ve been drinking since I was fifteen an, one thing ya don’t know bout me, I smoke lotta weed too, that also came from back then. I did a lot worse drugs too, just ta try them and just… I don’t know why I just told ya all that….” Reno explained and I had listened to every word. I wrapped my arm around his waist ad kissed his cheek.

“Maybe you’re more comfortable around me than you actually think you are. It was brave of you to tell me that” I informed and Reno began blushing a bit and I had to point out “Someone’s cheeks are getting a bit rosy.” He pushed my face and told me “Ah, quiet you!” He laughed along with me and I let go of him. We smiled at each other and he stated “Ya do make me feel pretty comfortable, like…we’ve somehow known each other forever, but I was an only child.” I nodded, repeated “I was an only child too. But you’re right, I am unusually comfortable around you.”

“Fer real, ya feel the same way? Damn…that’s a first…” Reno mentioned, glancing to the ground, before back to me. He added “I’m usually the outcast and can’t really find anyone ta goof off with er just chill. People always get annoyed by something I do. How fast I talk an don’t enunciate er how hyper I am or…” His voice trailed off and saw exactly how so many people saw me in him.

“No, I completely understand that. Always being judged for quirks you have or weird mannerisms” I replied and Reno nodded with a slight smile to that. He told me “Couldn’t have said it better myself.” He then finished off his piece of mochi and questioned “Ya ever had mochi?” I glanced to him, taking a bite myself, then answering “Not until today. It’s good though. There aren’t any places that make it where I live, at least that I’ve seen. My homeland was kinda destroyed where I grew up and they rebuilt it so there might be a place there now that I just haven’t seen yet.”

“Sorry ta hear that. Midgar has never really been the ideal place ta raise a child. It’s where I grew up, but Edge is nicer version of it now I guess” Reno put in and I nodded to that. Before long, we had walked to a park and Reno elbowed me, mentioning “Bet I can still fit down that tube slide.” I smirked, laughing a bit. I declared “I’m not even going to try. My hips are too big to fit into pants correctly. I highly doubt they’d allow me to go down a child’s tube slide.” Reno laughed to that before remarking just as he hopped up on the play-set “Maybe, but they make ya hot.” I shook my head with a smile before I watched Reno try to head down the slide, but had to laugh as I watched him get stuck. He had an ass on him too, not as big as mine, but he had some nice hips for a man. I walked to the end of the slide as he finally got out and glanced to Reno as he laid in the tube still.

“How was that ride?” I asked and he smirked, replying “Short lived. Not talking about how I got stuck at the beginning.” We laughed before he got out and went to take a seat on the swings. I followed him and sat next to him. For nearly an hour, we swung there talking and it was really nice to do so. It almost felt like I was catching up with an old friend. As we continued talking, we got into me wanting to figure out what changed Isa again and now he seemed more interested this time around.

“Anything I could do at help out? I’ve always been stealthy an quick at reading. Maybe I could help pinpoint what yer looking for” Reno offered and I contemplated that thought; he may be more sneaky, but Saix always seemed to find me every time I tried to find anything or do anything in the castle. Then again, I hadn't really tried since I let the darkness leave my body and my marks were gone. Were those how he always found me? Or was it just because we use to be so close and he could always detect me? I guess I didn't know the answer for sure. Finally I answered “No. I have to do this alone or at least someone who’s been in the castle before. Saix is stronger than what anyone could imagine. I’ve been tortured by him for years and I don't know what I’d do if I lost someone I was close to. As much as I appreciate you wanting to, I don't want you to get hurt. I only have one person following me because he’s been inside the castle before.” His eyes widened a bit, before glancing off.

“I’m sorry, Reno. Really…it’s just… Saix isn't someone you're use to and I can promise you that” I tried to say and he sighed.

“You shouldn't feel like ya need ta do this on yer own, yo. If he's so strong, the more protection yeah have, the better yer chances are of getting what ya need ta get a hold of which is…?” He asked and I sighed before telling him “It's a book of records of how each of the members of the group I use to be apart of became, in a sense, evil.” Reno raised an eyebrow and remarked “You were once evil? That seems highly unlikely, yo.” I glanced to him and informed “I was very manipulative… I once made someone kill someone because of my words…and someone died by my own hands…” Reno’s eyes grew to that.

“Are you scared of me now?” I had to ask and Reno shook his head, explaining “Not scared. Just surprised. I would’a never thought that bout ya. My job requires I take lives. Just how it is as a Turk.“ I frowned before saying “That's the thing though, that's not me. And Isa being so mean and hurtful to everyone isn't him either. He was really nice to me all the time and never hurt anyone. Sure he’d tease me all the time and sometimes more than I’d like, but then he'd apologize and just become super sweet and cuddly. I miss that.”

“Damn, sounds like y’all were close. Huh…wish I could have a friend like that” Reno stated. I glanced to him and posed “You never have?” He shook his head before answering “Well, kinda. But not really. He was my boyfriend in high school and he was there for me, but we haven't talked since I left for the Air Force.”

“You're in the forces?” I questioned and he nodded, answering “Yeah. Went through basic training. So, kinda could be called ta war if one were ta ever happen, but that would also be something that my boss, Rufus, would have to permit since what I do is technically warfare. Rufy just don't say it is.” I raised a brow to that; “That sounds illegal.”

“Eh, dunno. Rufus is pres, giving him the right ta do almost anything. Kinda like a dictator…” Reno mentioned as he sighed, then continued “Oh, well. I do really like my job, most of the time. Always gotta get through the rough times though.” I smiled to that. He was very right. I glanced to my phone and asked “So? Wanna go do something that probably is illegal?” Reno smirked and informed “Ya caught my attention. How do we go ‘bout this?” I ate the last of my mochi and decided to message Riku that he didn’t have to worry about coming to the castle and that I had a different plan. Then I proceeded to open a darkness portal that I knew fell into the library of the Castle That Never Was. I gestured for Reno to follow me and once inside, I shut the portal and told the other redhead “Kay. We gotta look for a book that talks about origins or beginning of the Organization members.” He nodded and we found a few that read something like that. I told him to grab each and when we had about five books, I informed “One of these have to say something. I’m gonna transport us to somewhere they'd never look.” Reno nodded and I opened another portal, glancing around before walking through it. I could not believe I was actually able to be in there without Saix finding us…the marks on my face had to act as trackers. Not worrying about that, I closed the portal again and he asked “Where are we? It's damn beautiful.”

“A place called Destiny Islands. Come on, we'll go read over here” I prompted, walking us to a tree house where the wind couldn't get us and I started skimming pages. Reno leaned on my shoulder and kissed my cheek and I smiled at his gesture. I pulled my hand behind his head, stroking his hair. Though, once I got onto the second book, I found exactly what I was looking for. I spoke aloud “Ren, I found it…” He leaned more on me and I took a shaky sigh before reading “‘Darkness consumed, creating a more powerful being out of twelve people successfully…’ Let me find…” I glanced through the pages and eventually found Isa.

“What does it say bout yer friend?” Reno posed and I began “‘Isa Inteus Weaver was the sixth member to join the Organization. He was a difficult one to fall, as his heart laid with a fellow member he was captured with, Lea Harley Taymor. Xigbar found the only way was forcing him one night to follow him in Radiant Gardens and made him remember all the things his parents believed, said to him, and about him. Darkness seeped into his soul when he…’ What?! Isa…” I couldn't believe what he did and reading it out loud was almost too much. Reno continued though “‘when he took revenge on his parents and killed them with blunt force. He was Saix from then on.’ Lea… I’m so sorry ya lost him like that…” I held my head as I felt like I was going to threw up. He…I couldn’t believe he did that, but yet, that explains why he changed to rapidly and never told me what he did. I said nothing, but I felt Reno pull me on him and hold me. Yeah…this is what I needed most right now.


	9. Chapter 9

I was in red and black, chains on my skintight jeans and my combat boots. I was ready to fight this battle. I summoned my keyblade and twirled it as I watched myself in the mirror. I had one motive for this war… to get my Isa back. Mickey didn’t believe I could do it, in fact, I had very few people thinking I could succeed, but I knew I could. I had facts on my side and Isa was always weak talking about his parents, hence why I never used to bring it up. I caught my keyblade in front of me and declared out loud “I’m coming for you, Isa. I told you I’ll always be there to get my friends back and that means you too, always had.”

“Lea? Who you talking to?” called a gentle voice. I saw in the mirror that it was Sora. I smiled to him and informed “Myself. I’m going to get Isa back and that’s a fact. He’ll help us win today, just you wait, Sora.” He smiled to me and at that, he saluted me. I glanced to him and summoned my blade away. He gestured for me to follow me and I certainly did. I was ready for this; well trained and eager to show them just how powerful I had become with my keyblade.

 

Upon getting to Keyblade Graveyard, I smiled to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Aqua who I just recently met, and Ventus who it was great to reunite with. We spent some time together in town and in our training sessions. Sora, in that time, had even become a keyblade master himself. After this, I was next to become a master. I knew I’d prove myself worthy and Yen Sid would take back all the things he said about me. In addition, I also could still summon my chakrams so I had double the fight on my side. May even say I’m a triple threat. I smirked to myself before seeing darkness portals appear in a row about ten meters away from us. I stared them down and watched intently. Saix came through one of the last portals to appear and I felt like both of us made direct eye contact the moment he did. I heard Xehanort begin speaking and only glanced to him for a moment before looking back to my best friend; “Thirteen darknesses, seven lights have come together at last. I don’t want to waste time seeing who prevails.”

“If you win this, Xehanort, the worlds will be lost to darkness and everything will be in ruin…we won’t let you win. Light is always more powerful that darkness and it always has been. Even though you have more people on your side, my lights have been training to get this far. One even got honored as a keyblade master while another is well on his way” Mickey announced with might and pride in his voice. I smiled listening to him before I heard the bald leader laugh.

“You will be surprised then. My darknesses! Attack!” Xehanort declared and Mickey shouted for us to go after them immediately after. It was no surprise that I saw Saix in front of me moments after the words of war were spoke. I summoned my keyblade and Saix gave me curious glare.

“Surprised, Saix?” I asked before he tried to whack me with his claymore, but I dodged him and stated “I’m not weak. Not against you anymore. I’ve made myself prepared to fight you. Isn’t it best old friends fight each other?”

“Never shutting up, just like always, Lea!” he yelled, swinging again at me, but again, I dodged him. I threatened “Just swinging like a madman like always too, Saix!” He growled and tried to strike my head, but I shield myself with my keyblade and flames. Our weapons clanked and we stared into each other’s eyes. He informed me as we pushed against each other “It didn’t have to be like this, Lea. You could be on our side. You were so close once.”

“NO! I never was, I was believing you because I loved you and trusted you! I wanted my friend back and thought believing you would bring you back to me, but I was wrong. You got more and more brainwashed and look at you now, your youth is leaving yo! Come to light and you’ll be free and safe and…”

“SHUP UP!!! I can NEVER be on your side!!!!!!” Saix yelled and ended up knocking me to the ground. I skidded back on my feet. I struck a nerve already? This may be easier than I thought it would be. I knew I could cast curaga on myself now, but I still felt pretty strong ; I didn’t need to yet… I went after him, setting my blade on fire, and he dodged most of my attacks, but a few, he got hit with. He paused and stared at me; his eyes were dulling and I grew curious as to why that was. I then lost track of him and he wound up striking my back. I skidded on my face and now I felt weak. I forced myself to use curaga and then was ready to knee Saix in the stomach as he was above me. I put my foot on his abs and forced him onto his back before springing upwards. I noticed how weak he was getting. He didn’t even have potions… These fuckin idiots! Saix declared, using his claymore just to help him stand “You…you can’t win, Lea…”

“Yes I can and I know why you went to darkness in the first place!” I yelled to him and his eye widened. He held his head and spoke “You can’t know that…you’re bluffing…” I glared at him before he closed his eyes and spoke, glancing upwards, “Survive this if you think you’re so great… Moon! Shine down!” I stared at my keyblade, wondering if I could really use it to my advantages like Sora began teaching me. I shouted before I was hit “LIGHT!” Light engulfed me and I was flying. I yelled out “Fuck yeah!” Though, I gasped and flew from Saix’s blow. Instead, I flew behind him and blasted him in fire. He screamed and stopped attacking. Until I knew that he was near death, I let the fire burn him even though I felt horrible, but I had to. I had to win this. I let my fire die on him and then ended up falling on my face as my magic wore out. Though, Saix was on his hands and knees. I stood as if nothing happened and walked to his front and summoned my blade away before summoning one of my chakrams and knelt down in front of him, holding the spikes to his chin. I apologized “I’m sorry I had to do that, Isa, but I needed you at your weakest point.” He panted before holding his head and glaring at me.

“I..I won’t…let you…win…” he tried to say, but from how wore out he was, he sounded so weak. I made him look in my eyes and demanded “Isa! Think! Think about our childhood, our early teens when you loved me. All of our laughs and amazing times.” He began shaking, closing his eyes and told me “Shut up….”

“NO! You shut up! Think about it, damn it! This isn’t you! Xigbar made you! He made you this, he made you Saix! He made you Saix because he made you kill your parents!” I shouted and Saix did shut up. His mouth gaped, he held his head, and I saw tears coming to his eyes.

“You…you can’t know that…” he stated, but I informed “I do know it though, I had to know and found it in the Organization’s records. Isa…please come back to me…I need my best friend back…” I felt my own body wanting to cry, but before I could see if anything I said made my friend come back, I was blasted back just as Isa collapsed onto the ground. I groaned, my back killing me. I glanced to Saix and Xehanort was standing by him now. If I failed, I could die. I didn’t want anyone in my life if Isa couldn’t be there. Though, as my vision began to blur from my tears, I saw Saix grab his claymore and I thought I was done for, but instead he blasted Xehanort away from him with a backwards hit. His head lifted and my heart stopped…blue eyes… and…his scar already seemed to be fading! I heard him yell to me “LEA! Cure yourself, NOW!!” Cure myself? Right? I summoned my keyblade and did just that and I saw him smile… It’s been literally years since I had seen him smile.

“Watch out!!” I yelled to who I knew was Isa now and he glanced behind him before he was blasted onto me. He groaned, now between my legs. Awkwardness…just like childhood. He leaned his head on my crotch before we glanced to Xehanort who was walking towards us. I glanced to Isa and he was looking younger…I couldn’t believe it! I had done it, I changed him back and so quickly!

“You can wipe that smile off of your face, ginger. Saix, kill him now” Xehanort declared and I knew, I knew he wasn’t going to. His words made me even more happy, “Saix is gone. That demon will never be seen again. All you have is Isa and I dedicate my life to protecting Lea and his stupid fucking ass!” He grabbed his weapon and tried to hit Xehanort, but he transported behind us.

“Got it!” I yelled and blasted the hottest flames I could conjure at him. Though, being he has a keyblade, he didn’t stay on fire long, but he was wounded. He also had magic though. I told my best friend “We talk more about how I got you back and how I knew what to do later. Right now, get off of me, Isa.”

“Oh, right” he got off of me and then asked, seeming cocky, but the cocky that I fell in love with him for, “So, what’s the plan Mr. Keyblade Wielder?” I glanced him to him as I stood up and honestly…I didn’t know. I didn’t think I’d get this far. Though, I heard a different voice from behind me and glanced and saw some brunette that I never met before shout Xehanort’s name.

“No…not you too…” he stated and Isa yelled to him “You’re losing, Xehanort. Light is stronger because in darkness, there’s always at least some amount of light and it can always light the way!” I glanced to him oddly, remarking “That’s deep. Where did you…” Xehanort cut me short, yelling “Shut up! Both of you!” The brunette shouted “Aqua! Ven! Take care of the rest with Sora, Kairi, and Riku! I have do get rid of Master Xehanort.” I smirked and pointed my keyblade at him, stating “Looks like all you’re doing now is gaining more and more enemies.” He declared “I will not lose!” But damn was he wrong, I was there for Isa every time he got injured, just using my magic on him too. When the old asshole was on his last leg, Isa shoved me backwards and gave me a smirk “Sorry, Lea. As much as I’d love to do this with you, I think Terra and I deserve to get our revenge, don’t we?”

“I would really like that, Isa? That’s you’re real name?” the brunette asked and my best friend nodded. The two gave him then one huge blow making him begin to fade as he laid weak on the ground. I walked up to him and stated, kneeling down “Hey, you also deserve this for taking away my best friend and lover.” I stood and set him on fire with the snap of my fingers, leaving him to burn. I glanced back and noticed everyone else who had been completely lost to the darkness was gone now too. We were all silent before Isa vibrated the ground as he dropped his claymore and ran up to me, jumping into my arms, shrieking with happiness. I ended up falling backwards from his force, but I had no complaints.

“You did it! You saved me! I knew you would one day! Fuck! I love you, Lea!” I held him before I caught off guard with an excited kiss from him and it was one awful kiss thanks to us unable to stop smiling. He let go of me and we helped each other up as well. Isa smirked and poked my chest before telling me “Hey, I only come up your nose, what happened?” I laughed a bit, rubbing the back of my head. I apologized “Sorry….got tall…” He laughed before hugging me and I hugged him back. I missed his touch like this so fucking much and I was thrilled that I could live my life with him like this now because this, right here, was perfect. Isa backed away slightly and took off his gloves, throwing them to the ground and with a smirk, I set them on fire. He told me, smiling “I’d let you burn the cloak too, but I’m not sure if I want to be half naked.”

“Right, yeah, no, I get that” I stated, though a part of me would really loved to see him half naked. I shook my had, not needing those thoughts right now and glanced to my King who was casting curaga upon himself before walking up to us. He stated, staring up, “Wow, Lea, you really did get Isa back on our side. How did you manage?” My best friend and I glanced to each other before he stated “Ancient childhood memories. Lea always knew about how un-perfect my life was. As long as he still loves me for my past deeds, I can forgive myself.” I smiled to him and promised “All’s forgiven. Anything to have you with me forever, Isa.”

“I don’t know what the darkness made you do, Isa. But it doesn’t matter now. You’ve survived and are a part of the light now” Mickey stated and I smiled brightly before my king turned to me and remarked “Lea, we should return to Yen Sid’s castle so you can be appointed.”

“Appointed?” Isa questioned and I nodded, smiling wide towards him “Yeah! Yen Sid told me that if I got you back to the light, it was something worthy of becoming a keyblade master!” He looked a bit confused before asking “I didn’t know it was a dream of yours to become a master.”

“Well…it wasn’t, like, ever, but wouldn’t that awesome to be in love with a master?!” I stated and Isa pushed my face as he laughed lightly. Before I had a chance to do anything to his hand, he moved it away and mentioned “I’m already in love with someone who’s an expert at some things.” I was confused at that, trying to remember what he was referring to, but before I could ask, Mickey informed “Be at his castle in two days. That will give everyone some try to rest up. Thank you Lea for proving yourself today.” I bowed to him before he walked off. I was then interrupted by a sudden kiss to my cheek and I turned to Isa and noticed him smiling at me. I smiled back before sighing. I mentioned “Gonna be honest, I haven't been staying anywhere besides Yen Sid’s castle.” He rose a brow, asking “Yen Sid… I haven't heard that name in ages… Feels weird hearing it so much now.” I nodded before he suggested “What about your parents?” I quickly stated “Isa, my parents probably think both of us are dead. I don't even if they're alive.”

“It's not too late to find out is it? Both of us need a place to rest. We can get an apartment later on, but we need to at try to see if your parents are there” Isa stated and I guess I couldn't say he was wrong, but I guess I just never thought about it, always thinking they had forgotten about me or thought I was dead. I sighed and opened a light portal which impressed Isa. He shielded his eyes for a moment, but he gave me a smile before following me. Though, he yelled out in pain the second he touched the light. I gasped and grabbed his arm, asking if he was okay. He gritted his teeth before telling me “It felt like my skin was getting cut off! I can’t…” Fear spread across me as I watched him pull his hands through his hair.

“Isa…it’s okay…we can, mmm, we can use the darkness! I’m sure it won’t hurt me that badly. I just…I don’t wanna create one. I don’t know what that would do to me. Just…calm down, it’s okay, Isa” I told me and he took a deep breathe and shook his hands out and created a darkness portal. He folded his arms as he went in and I followed him, not feeling any different. How would I get Isa use to the light? That was my main question…the light wouldn’t hurt him forever, would it? I suggested as he shut the portal “Maybe we should ask Yen Sid about that when we go see him…how long it’ll take you to get acclimated to the light?” He looked up to me with sadness in his eyes.

“Yeah… I don’t want to keep using the darkness… I don’t want to keep using the darkness” Isa insisted and I set my hands on his shoulders, informing “You won’t have to. Not forever. Like I said, I don’t use them anymore. I’m sure I still remember, but that might try and corrupt me again… I don’t need that, yo.” Isa smiled and he unfolded his arms before admitting as he glanced off to the ground “It’s not possible…your heart is made of light, Lea. I feel like…like if I never had you, I would have never been able to be saved. If one person could, it would be you.”

“I killed people while I was Axel…” I informed, not actually sure if Isa knew that and his eyes grew for a moment before he apologized “I’m so sorry I made you that way… I…I…” Isa’s mind seemed so fragile right now. He blamed himself for how I became and unfortunately, he wasn’t wrong. I decided to not say anything and wrap my arms around him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I felt my shirt begin to feel wet. He whispered, sounding so hurt “I never meant to have anything bad happen to you…” I lifted his chin up and I smiled to him. I insisted as I rubbed his cheek “It’s all in the past now. I’ll always be here for you, Isa…always.”

“Will you protect me? From my own mind?” Isa pleaded and I nodded to him and kissed his lips softly only to inform afterwards “Your knight in shining armor is to protect ya from yer mind. I can tell how much ya need it right now. You were never this sad before.” He admitted wiping his eyes “My mind was never this full of painful thoughts before. I haven’t fell back on the one person that kept me happy for three years…all because I was brainwashed to believe everything…”

“Isa? Shhh, ya don’t gotta explain yourself. I know you better than I know myself” I comforted because I truly believed that I knew Isa than I knew myself. I took my time getting to know Isa when we were younger, maybe because the fear he’d forget about me was still there so if I knew all this stuff about him, I could remind him that he did use to know me. At least, that was the most reasonable explanation I could come up with.

I focused back on Isa and he was smiling quite brightly. He wiped his eyes again before admitting “I’m okay…thank you, Lea. I really needed to hear that. I know you can always cheer up… I think I might know you better than you know yourself…I think.” I laughed into my fist for a moment before assuring “That’s a pretty good assumption. There are some things that happened to me that you don’t know, but you’ll learn before the week is out. I just wanna spill my life out to you.”

“I can’t wait to hear about it all” Isa stated. It was then that we turned our attention to Radiant Gardens. We looked around the beautiful area and Isa was the first to mention “It looks beautiful. I always remember coming here and seeing all the destruction the heartless did and being so, I never wanted to say distraught, but I was.”

“It's a different feeling coming here now though, isn't?” I asked and he nodded, remarking “Yeah, it really is… The darkness shrouds the real beauty of this place and I really had forgotten how much I loved living here.” I smiled to his words and guided him around town, past the fairgrounds where I remember the exact day Isa and I had met. I was about to say something before Isa’s head was on my shoulder and he asked “Remember when we first met at the fair?” I nodded, remarking “Yeah. In the goat barn. I got it perfectly memorized.” He kissed my cheek to which I smiled and kissed his forehead.

“So do I. I’ll never forget that day, especially now. It's a memory I treasure and almost lost thanks to the darkness” he informed and I frowned to hearing that. He lifted his head and bumped my hip, telling me “But I’m back now so happy thoughts!” Hearing him say that made a huge smile appear on my face. I missed his real self so much, he was gone for far too long.


	10. Chapter 10

We happened upon my old street after much wandering around, reminiscing on old, wonderful memories nether of us had thought about in years. I was now starting to feel a bit nervous, it had been years since I saw my parents and last time we did, it was when we got kidnapped in my room. Isa spoke suddenly “Your palms are sweaty.”

“Huh? Nh-uh. I don't sweat ever since I got my fire powers!” I protested which wasn't actually true, but Isa didn't need to know that. I could still work up a sweat if I tried hard enough…or being nervous could make me sweaty too.

“Bullshit. You're sweating now! It's cause you're nervous” Isa pointed out and I stuck my tongue out at him, then saying “You have no proof I’m nervous.” He took his hand back, folding his arms, telling me “Lea? Don’t pull that kind of bullshit one me. “

“I can try and seem macho though” I remarked, glancing to the ground. His arm went around my waist and he informed “Macho doesn't work for you. I prefer my dorky best friend who doesn't know when to shut up. Although…someone who knows damn well he can protect me is nice to see as well.” I smirked to him and he kissed me just as I looked up and saw my parents’ house. I gulped a bit before glancing to Isa and he grabbed my hand again before he walked me up the small stairwell and we both knocked on the door. I took a deep, shaky breath as I waited and when the door opened, my father was there and he quickly covered his mouth, tears swelling in his eyes instantly and he yelled “Jessie!!!!” My mom quickly came to the door and she broke down harder, quickly coming into hug me.

“Lea!!!! Oh, my God!! You're alive!!” she yelled in tears. I got much affection from both of my parents and as did Isa. My father informed “You boys…where have you been?” Isa and I glanced to each other before looking to my parents.

“We were abducted…for lack of better words” I told them and they seemed nervous, but then my mom said something that struck me; “I thought we lost you like we did your twin.” My father gazed to her, as if she wasn't suppose to say that, but now my attention was grabbed.

“Twin?” Isa posed and they sighed. My father told us “Boys, go sit on the couch. You two have a lot of explaining to do and…and as do we. We've hid this from you for too long, Lea.” I was confused as fuck and I didn't know if I could focus much on what I had to tell them. I had a twin…? As we started talking, Isa explained a lot, but I had to take up where he was being controlled. My parents were heartbroken by the story, but they were happy we were alive and well now. My parents also congratulated me on my skills with the keyblade.

“Now, uh, mom, dad… What about me having a twin?” I prompted, not ever being able to get that thought out of my head. I watched as they sighed. My dad explained “Lea…you were a born a twin, but that twin had breathing and heart problems once birthed and he was pronounced dead the day we were going to take you both home.” My mom began tearing up, only nodding to my dad's story. Had she not thought about my twin for so long…? Until Isa and I disappeared? I didn't know how to feel about this news. It shocked me for one, like how could I have had a brother all this fuckin time and they just never said anything?! Even if I never got an actual chance to meet him. There was this odd excitement I felt as well; this meant I wasn't an only child, even though I still technically was.

“We're sorry we never told you, but it was too much for us. Seeing you grow up, we always wished you'd grow up with a friend and brother, but we were more than happy when Isa came into your life and stayed. Seeing your personality, you weren’t good as an only child” my mother told me and I leaned back into Isa who began rubbing my thighs. My dad glanced to my mom before asking “Can I show them?”

“Show us what?” I prompted and my mom was the one to get up and grab one of the many photo albums she had and this one look pretty old. She opened and show me a picture of try crying redheads and my mom informed “That one is you and the other is, or was your twin.” I stared at the photo in awe. It was crazy to think I was born with someone else.

 “We didn’t mention because, well, one, it hurt a lot knowing I was suppose to have two sons and I only brought one home. Secondly, there was no need to upset you with that knowledge when you were younger. We never did plan to tell you.”

“I guess I can’t blame ya…I mean, how do you bring that kind of subject up anyways?” I questioned with a smirk, laughing lightly and as did my parents. My father spoke though, as he set his hand on my knee, “We’re just enthralled to see the both of you.”

“You two have no idea how happy we are to see you two survived everything” Isa stated and both my parents nodded before my mother mentioned “As are we. It was a miracle our home was untouched.” Both Isa and I nodded before I posed “We actually had a main reason in coming here. We needed to know if we were allowed to stay here for awhile. We, uh…we don’t have any place to go.” Isa put in at that “Especially me…my parents house was destroyed by the monsters.”

“Oh, of course you can, boys. In fact, you two make yourselves comfortable downstairs in the basement and we’ll make a coming home dinner!” my mother exclaimed with glee. I cocked my head before questioning “You guys furnished the basement? It use to just be…”

“We know. I was working quite a bit over the years to make the basement more cheerful. It’s completely furnished now. With a bedroom, a kitchen and bar area, living room that’s all set up. There’s rooms down there too we can help you two convert into a bedroom. Oh, and of course the bathroom is still down there.” My eyes grew huge hearing that.

“Wow! For real! I wanna see the basement! I never got to see it before!” Isa excitedly remarked. I yelped as Isa quickly stood up and grabbed my hand and before I knew it, I was heading downstairs. Of course he remembered where the basement door was. It’s like we never left this place. I was impressed when we got down there though, it was super nice! A nice fluffy leather couch that I swore use to be upstairs, an entertainment center which I felt like use to also be upstairs. I heard my mom announce soon enough “A lot of this stuff was older and we set it down here to make it look nice. We have new things upstairs, I’m sure you two noticed.”

“I actually didn’t till I saw the old stuff down here, but it looks great. You two got a new TV as well?” I asked and my parents nodded. My father pointed out “Don’t forget you have the sliding door there as well.”

“You two can stay here as long as you both need to. But, get comfy and we’ll go make supper” my mom informed us and we glanced to each other before I offered “I can help, m…” She interrupted me as she walked up to me and pressed her finger to my lips as she looked up at me. She stated “No need to, Lea. I want you to settle in. We’ll call you when food is ready.” I nodded with a smile before watching them walk upstairs. I gasped as Isa’s hand we suddenly on my waist. I turned to face him with a smile before rubbing the back of my head.

“Guess we’re here now…” I remarked and Isa nodded. He asked “Did your parents get the water working down here? I imagine they did. I don’t know about you, but I’d love to shower…” I shrugged, honestly not knowing. Though, I offered “You should let me go grab clothes from Yen Sid’s. You don’t need to be wearing that awful thing anymore.”

“I’d love to take this thing off. Can you believe those bastards made us where leather in the dead of summer?” Isa asked and I shook my head before admitting “I don’t even know what mine was made of, some flame retardant material.” He rose a brow before offering “Some sort of polyester blend. It did hug your body more than any of our cloaks did so that would make the most sense.” I smirked to his response as I put my hands to my hips before asking “How did you learn so much about fabric?” Isa stared at me, seeming confused. Though, he grabbed one of my hands from my hips, placing between his hands, then began to explain “Lea? I may have been hiding this fact from you for a long time, but I think it’s time I come clean.” What the Hell was he about to admit to me? With a deadpan expression, he admitted “I’m gay.”

“Oh, fuck off with your speech. I could’ve told you that” I laughed out, but Isa simply smiled as he shook his had. His expression changed to something that actually appeared serious before saying “I was never really hiding it from you, perhaps myself for some time, but not very long. I was, however, hiding it from my parents. In seventh grade, when we did first fall in love, truly, my emotions were everywhere. I saw you looking at me and I couldn’t stop staring at you. It was difficult for me to fully come to terms with everything because I knew my parents would never approve of anything I felt for you, no matter how sweet you were. In fact, I’ll be honest, I don’t think my parents liked you from the get go due to how laid back you were, but I craved that kind of lifestyle. So…I’ll apologize now. I’m sorry if I ever seem too uppity about some things when we get our first apartment. I mean…I guess this counts.” I was touched by his speech and hiding his sexuality from how parents was something I knew far too well now. I had grown up…I wasn’t really sheltered from the bad in the world. I took my hand out of his and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

“I’d say it does. I don’t think my parents will bother us much. I mean, they totally don’t care what we do, they never have” I admitted. Isa set his arms along my waist. I watched as he shrugged before he set my head on my chest. There was such a relaxed sigh that came from him.

“I love the sound of your heart…” Isa mumbled out, seeming to get a bit red in the cheeks. I noticed this quickly and pointed out “Good thing your head reaches just the right place on me to be able to hear my heart beating.” There was a quick nod from him at that, but he still looked like he was embarrassed about saying that. I rubbed his back, along his shoulders and kissed the top of his head before I told him “Hey, Isa? Let me go grab my clothes from Yen Sid’s. Then you can shower and actually, so will I. I’m covered in dust.” Isa pulled away and nodded with a smile. It looked like he was about to pull away from me, but he swung his arms behind my neck and rose a bit, now kissing my lips. I closed my eyes after a high pitched moan, not expecting his quick motions. My arms went behind his back as I began rubbing his back and playing with his hair lightly. I pressed my body closer to his, having all the memories engulf my mind of our time before we were brainwashed by the Organization. The thoughts quickly made me become aroused. I heard a noise from Isa and I opened my eyes who also had his eyes open. He asked me “Why did you open your eyes?”

“I… I heard make a noise that wasn’t really a moan…why did you open your eyes?” I asked and Isa’s cheeks seeped back to pink, then red as he admitted “I… Lea, I haven’t… you know, since we last did…” I was a bit surprised to hear that. I glanced down to the floor before admitting “I’ve had sex since there…this guy I met in another world.”

“You just kind of a fling with someone you didn’t know?” Isa asked, sounding kind of heartbroken. I frowned before admitting “Yeah…and Roxas…sex feels good though and…” I expected Isa to pull away from me, but he stayed hung onto me, only admitting “I don’t blame you, Lea…I don’t. I wish, especially now that I would’ve been around to be the only one you would have had sex with, but I wasn’t. I was too far into darkness and I wanted nothing to do with you. The darkness, it skyrocketed my anger, my jealousy. Those were the only emotions that I seemed to have, but now, it’s not like that. I can understand why you had relations with others… I suppose I didn’t seem like an option anymore.”

“No… I had given up on you for some time, but no one ever compared to you and that always hurt me. I couldn’t have you, but I wanted someone like you at the very least…couldn’t have that either” I explained and Isa leaned himself on me, seeming content. He admitted “I still love you, Lea… I’m happy that when I could have you, you were available. I don’t think I could be with anyone else. I love you too much…and I always have, even when I didn’t know it.” I smiled brightly and kissed his lips. I slid my hands down to his hips and began walking him backwards towards the wall. As he hit the wall, I heard the surprised moan that came from him. I reached my hands behind him to his butt and squeezed as I could, but he a lot of muscle back there. I hadn’t really had a chance to touch Isa after all these years. He did seem very surprised when I did so, but he didn’t try and pull away at all. An excellent thing about being with Reno, he taught me a lot about sex and foreplay which, now, I was unusually thankful for. I didn’t even know much about how to have sex when I did it with Roxas…which was only once, but…it was something. Reno was just kind of always horny.

I ran my hands along Isa’s body which was almost new to me. I wanted to get to know his muscular, toned body. As I moved my hands to his thighs, I felt the extension of his pants and smirked, causing Isa to let go of my lips. He looked at me so innocently. He admitted “Lea…you make me feel so weak… Your touch is intoxicating.” I didn’t think I had become that good, damn… I pressed my lips back against Isa’s before remembering we still should shower…

“And you need to get clothes…” he whispered to me. I nodded pulling away from him and opening a light portal behind me. Isa shielded his eyes for a moment with a saddened expression. I promised “We’ll…we can have shower sex?” The blue haired man rose a brow and I informed “I’ve done it before. We should have no problem doing it.” He nodded as he began blushing more. He told me as I was about to step in “I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I” I told him, turning around. I blew him a kiss before heading in. I got to my room in Yen Sid’s place and quickly and messily packed a suitcase with clothes, towels, shower supplies and my make-up bag. I also made sure I had my brush and oral care. When I came back into my parents’ basement, Isa was sitting on the couch and he quickly grew a smile. He glanced at what I had and asked “An entire suitcase? Was that necessary for us just needing to get off and have a change of clothes afterwards?” I shrugged and he walked up to me before name calling “Idiot…never change though, Lea.” I smirked before straightening my expression to kiss him properly. I moaned softly as his kissing became rougher. I said between kissing “Isa…mmm, we should…get...into the…mmmm, shower…” He pulled away and told me “Don't you ever shut up?” We laughed lightly to each other before we glanced down the wall and walked into the bathroom.

“Don't forget the clothes idiot. We'd be stranded without those” Isa insisted and I was glad he mentioned it because I didn't even think of it. I turned around and grabbed the suitcase and put it inside the bathroom. Isa gave me an odd look before explaining “I said the clothes, not the entire suitcase.”

“Yeah, but there's towels, shampoo, cream rinse, and lotion in here too” I explained and now he just looked impressed. He shrugged as he mentioned “Can't say you don't come prepared.” I smiled proudly before turning the water on, but realized I wasn't the only one showering. I didn't want Isa to be uncomfortable. I turned to him and questioned “How hot do you like your water? Cause I guarantee it ain't as hot as I like it. I take steam showers.”

“Fuckin Hell, Lea. I'll do it. I don't want to burn to crisp because of you” I stood out of the way and Isa got the water to how he liked it. I rubbed the back of my head, feeling a bit awkward at his words. His tone was nothing threatening, but I had to get use to his insults and speech towards me again. He soon stood as water came from the shower head. He then glanced to me, asking “So? We're really doing this then?” I nodded quickly, feeling excitement and happiness engulfed me and grabbed his hands as I turned him around and backed him against the wall. I leaned us towards the door and shut it so we could alone. He kissed me rougher and I figured I’d try something we also haven’t done in forever, but I got much better at. I touched my tongue to his lips and soon enough, I was able to let my tongue into his mouth as I felt around his mouth. This was incredibly enjoyable with Isa, more so than I remember. Perhaps because we learned what we were doing? And I’ve have quite a bit of practice in our time spent away from each other. Yeah, had to blame it all on me. I let my praise towards myself leave as I took one of my hands back from Isa’s. I let my hands slide along his chest and found the top zipper to the cloak and began unzipping him. I took my other hand back and put them on his shoulders as I got it far enough down and helped drop his cloak to the floor. His muscles, mmm…he felt so amazing. I loved my men with his figure. Isa slowly began running his hands along my own body and it was comforting when he pulled away to inform “God, you feel sexy.”

“I can’t stop touching you…” I told him to that. He whispered onto my lips “I hope you never do…” I smiled before kissing him again, using my tongue inside his mouth. I felt Isa’s urges to want my clothes off and I agreed. This stuff was useless right now. I let go of Isa to pull off my shirt before kissing him and both of our kissing was becoming more and more fiery. I decided to make the first big move and move my hands around his waistline. He tensed a bit, but soon loosened up. It must have just been the initial shock of where I had carried my hands because I forced my hands into his pants to feel up his hips which I got the pleasure of feeling soon after.

“My God, Lea…you’ve got birthing hips” Isa insisted and I couldn’t help but to laugh upon hearing that. I let go of him, asking “Birthing hips, huh?” Isa nodded, telling me “Yeah…birthing hips and an ass any girl would die for. How did you just become the most attractive man in existence?” I was taken back by that statement, feeling my face get hotter than normal.

“Gee… I didn’t think I was that attractive to you…” I remarked, glancing to the floor.

“I wish, I pray that I could have had more time to admire you.”

“You have a lifetime now, Isa. Don’t waste your time trying to change the past, it can’t happen” I insisted and Isa smiled and was quick to press his lips against mine. I took this opportunity to move my hands to the front of his pants and unzip them, being careful of his delicate parts. Just as I was about to touch his goods, I was touched there and I moaned into his Isa’s mouth. I was craving touch. I pulled down Isa’s pants before taking off his briefs and that gave Isa the very quick hint to do just the same. We let of each other and with a single look, we undressed ourselves and I got into the shower just before Isa did. The water felt so nice and I was sure Isa appreciated it even more.

“We’ll need to get a shower mat if we don’t want to kill ourselves” Isa stated and I nodded.

“We’ll just have to be careful this time around” I added and Isa gave a firm nod just as our lips touched again. Isa took his arms and wrapped them behind my neck before feeling up my neck sending off of my senses on red alert. Why did it feel so fuckin amazing there?! I lost control of my hands and they slid down Isa’s back and I heard him hold back a moan through his teeth. We both looked at each other and it was Isa to ask “How did we not realize those spots turned us on even more?” I shrugged to the question. Though, I suggested “Maybe we just kinda went into without much foreplay?”

“I think that’s it…I don’t remember…” Isa admitted. Though, I blurted out “Reno found my neck…but I wanted to see if you could find it too…” He pulled away from slightly before asking “Reno?”

“Yeah…? He was one of the people I dated when I couldn’t have you” I explained and Isa gave a slow nod. I tried to remember how Reno treated me before we actually had sex, things I was sure Isa would like as well. As I thought, I let my nails glide down his body. Upon doing so, I heard the pleasure filled coos he was making, nothing loud, but he never was very loud. I suppose that made sense for him. I was decently quiet myself thanks to masturbating in the Organization. I didn’t need anyone hearing me, nor us when we were having sex.

Curiously as I listened to his noises more, I dug my nails into his skin further and I got more of a reaction, more positiveness. He stepped forwards a bit, pressing me against the shower wall. He told me as he looked up to me “Everything you do…it’s so perfect…” I was more than happy that I was able to make this an even more enjoyable experience than before. I was about to lean into Isa’s lips, but he ducked his head and began kissing along my jawline. Deep breathes escaped me as I let Isa take control and play with my body. My breathing became heavier, turning into moans I tried to not yell out, as his lips reached my neck. I titled my head so he had easier access. This was a feeling I never wanted to end, of his lips roughly kissing my neck. I could cum to this if he allowed it to happen.

“B…babe! Ah! I want…I need…to be…touched…!” I pleased as I felt pressure building up. He looked up to me with his hair falling into his face. He stroked his hair back and I told him to turn around. Isa gave me a look before his eyes widened. He asked rather quickly after that “Wait? We’re gonna…” I nodded to him, informing “I’m pent up… I can only imagine how badly you are. I want my dick in your ass.”

“Just…Lea? We’ve never done this so be nice with me…” Isa begged, but I folded my arms with a smirk. I pointed out “You seemed to really like my nails digging into your skin earlier.” He shrugged that off as if it were nothing, but I felt like he kind of liked pain…to an extent. I agreed to that though, I didn’t want to hurt Isa if he didn’t want it. As he turned around, he pressed his hands to the wall and I looked at his ass, glorifying it in all ways possible. I loved his body so much. With that thought, I got close to him and stuck my finger into the crack of his ass and there was a bit of a noise that came from Isa. I asked him as I left my finger where it was “How does this feel?” He informed me as he shifted slightly “Like…like unexplored territory… Keep going. I’m just going to suck up all these feelings. I want to love this.” I nodded and continued my actions until I reached his anus. That got a jerk from Isa, but he insisted I keep going. I nodded and slowly poked my finger in. Although at first he seemed uncomfortable, he began comfortable quite quickly. He soon begged after just having two fingers in “Ah! Lea…I want your dick, I want it! Not your fingers!” I was so ready to that. Taking my fingers out, slowly eased in behind him and it wasn’t until now that I heard Isa nearly scream in pleasure.

“How does that feel?” I asked as I stood there with my hands on his hips. He moaned out after a long gasp “Like I found Heaven!” Smirking, I began moving back and forth which felt incredible for me as well. My dominate hand moved from his hip to his penis and I felt how hard and heavy he was. I felt bad for the poor man. As I moved back and forth, I began jerking his penis too. It was Isa to yell “I might blow before you do!” Just that thought was hot. I wanted him to only because I knew I was fast approaching my point of climax too. In fact, I was sure before two minutes hit, I felt myself about to cum. I warned “Isa! I’m…ohhh…cuming…!” My lover didn’t even say anything, only moaning deeply as I felt a warmth cover my hand. Finally, I had sex with my favorite person again. It was like a dream come true. I pulled myself out and he turned around and hugged me tightly. He thanked “Thank you so much, Lea… I needed that so much from you… It almost makes me feel like nothing has happened.” I laughed a bit before kissing the top of his head. I mentioned soon after “Glad I could help, but let’s clean up. I don’t want the shower to get cold on us.” Isa looked up and nodded. He let go of me and I went to go grab all my shower supplies and we helped each other wash up to which Isa complimented “Your stuff smells amazing.” I smirked, admitting “I have to buy the expensive stuff when I put gel on my hair every day of my life.” Isa laughed to that.

“Yeah, just so you can have hair that looks like fire. Fuckin idiot” he insisted which caused me to laugh. Isa kissed my cheek before we remained silent as we finished up our shower. Upon finishing up our shower, I decided to simply put my hair into a high ponytail. Isa was about to do the same, but I offered “Could I braid your hair?” I saw his smile in the mirror and his nod.

“Yes!” I replied, perhaps being a bit too giddy. Isa was quick to hand me the brush despite my extremely excited tone. I happily took the brush and began brushing out his hair. I remarked, unable to stop smiling, “I really like brushing your hair… I never got to before.”

“Yeah? It’s relaxing for me too. I take it you like my hair?” Isa posed and I gave a brief nod. I watched Isa bring his arm behind my head and he touched my gel free hair. He commented, keeping his hand intertwined with my hair, “I love your hair down. It’s so soft.”

“Want me to put it up less?” I suggested and I watched Isa’s face change as he seemed in thought. He took his arm back as he answered “To be honest? I would actually like to see you with your hair down more often. You, uh, you look super nice.” I leaned down and kissed his cheek softly and admitted “For you then, I’ll not gel up my hair as often.”

“I actually like seeing you with bangs” he added and I giggled before kissing his cheek again. We smiled to each other just before I began braiding his long, blue hair. When I tied the end of his hair, I heard my father’s voice inform from outside the door “If you boys are done with your shower, food’s ready.” Isa and I glanced to each other before I moved the suitcase and then opened the door. I knew my smile was nothing short of suspicious and I could imagine Isa had some dorky expression on his face as well. Sure we were totally old enough to be having sex with each other, but it super awkward to see my parents only minutes afterwards.

“Come up with you’re ready, boys” my father informed as he walked off.

“Yes, dad!” Isa and I spoke simultaneously. As my dad was out of earshot, Isa hit me saying “You’re such a dork!”

“You’re no better! Face it, we both had a stupid grin on our face that entire time like we were sixteen and we just got caught. We’re both almost twenty two now” I pointed out. I thought of another comment and added “We need to stop acting like children.”

“Yeah, like we had any experience being real adults. What are we actually going to do for munny anyways?” Isa asked and I thought for a moment before informing “Well… I’ll ask Mickey when I see him at my master’s celebration. Hey! I’m sure he’ll have something for you as well.” Isa glanced down a bit before he admitted “I still can’t use the light to travel…not until all the darkness has been expelled from my body… and neither of us know what that’s gonna happen.” I frowned a bit, but swung my arm around his shoulders and insisted “It took me about two months so I give you six at the very most.” He smiled to me just as I added “You weren’t always full of darkness like Braig. Remember that.” That made Isa smile more. I suddenly heard his stomach growl loudly and he mentioned “I think we should go eat before food gets cold.” I nodded and I turned off the light in the bathroom before we headed upstairs to share a supper with our family for the first time in forever.


End file.
